A second chance
by FG3OP16
Summary: Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third, was an arrogant man and he knew it. He was the best lawyer in Los Angles. Fitz couldn't care for anyone but himself. But there are things he lacked like love. That all changed when he accidentally hits a kid on his way to work. Olivia, who also is a lawyer at the firm, that is willing to do anything for Fitz, which he will need now than ever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, I know I have a lot of stories out, but I was watching 'Raising Hope' and got inspired. I hope you guys enjoy this story.

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third just made senior managing partner and it felt good to have his name on the firm. Now they were Beene, Nichols and Grant. He was the damn good lawyer and he knew it. Never losing a case in his law career, Fitz is one of the best lawyers around the world. You want to win an unwinnable case you go to Fitzgerald Grant. When you are a damn good lawyer and sexy as sin, females tend to gravitate towards you. At the age of forty five, Fitz was at his prime. He loved the limelight. If he wasn't at work he was out with his guys and would usually wake up the next day with a woman in his bed, who he has no idea what her name was.

Sometimes his friends would ask if he got tired of the way he lives his life and he would laughed it off and say no because he loved the single life too much. But, there are times he longed for a family. Fitz's younger brother and sister are all settled and they both have children. He categorized himself in the fun uncle category. He loved his nieces and nephews, but he could only deal with them for a short time. William, had twin boys and they were seven and Celia had three girls and a boy.

Fitz woke for the morning and saw that there was a woman in his bed as usual. He groaned and got up. Shit he was late and they were announcing that he was the firm new managing partner.

"Look, Cindy or whatever your name is…..You need to go because I have work, here some money for an uber." Fitz threw the money on the bed and walked towards his bathroom. He could hear the girl say something back to him.

"My name is Andrea, you asshole." Fitz laughed and shook his head. Within thirty minutes he was ready and running out the door.

He got into his Tesla model three and sped out of his house. Fitz had Andrew and Cyrus blowing up his phone and he got distracted from driving. The next thing he knows he felt a commotion. Shit he just hit someone. Fitz stopped the car and jumped out. Jesus Christ it was a kid. Fitz rushed over to the kid to see if he was okay.

"Kid! Kid! Don't move you just got run over by me!" The kid was moving and moaning.

"I'm fine sir…" The groaned.

"No, your not fine. I need to call the cops!"

"NO! No, no cops…..Here why don't we settle it here."

"What? Why?" Kid I just….."

"Yes, I know, but how about this you get me a new bike, because you fucked it up. Two, you buy me a new uniform because you ruined that too and my parents would kill me if they had to buy me new uniform. Also, I want to go to this field trip so how about 250 for compensation." The boy laid out his conditions.

"Okay, kid what's your bank account." Fitz sighed. Fitz looked at the kids uniform, and it was Turner the most expensive private school in Los Angeles.

"NO! Cash."

"Okay, what's your deal? Why won't you let me call the cops or take you to the hospital?"

"No, just cash and also I can just get you into trouble. Let's see there's a traffic camera, you ran a red light, and hit me sooooooo….." The boy smirked.

"Okay, okay fine. I don't have cash on me so here's my business card. Call me and we can set a time where I can drop you off your things." Fitz looked at the kid and he felt bad because he limped off. Fitz got back into his car and called his assistant. He told him to take his car into the shop and fix it once he got to the office.

When he finally arrived at the office everyone was waiting for him and clapping.

"Ahh here he is. The new managing partner for Beene and Nichols. Now we are officially known as Beene, Nicolas, and Grant. Congratulations Fitz." Cyrus smiled at Fitz.

"Thank you guys. This means a lot." Fitz smiled and went to shake his partners hands. Once everyone gave him his congrats, Fitz turned to Olivia.

"Congrats Fitz." She smiled at him and gave him a hug. Olivia looked breathtaking as usual. She always made him feel a certain way, but he usually suppressed those feeling. She was the settlement type and he didn't deserve her.

"Thanks, Livvie." Fitz hugged her little tighter. Olivia knew his deal though so he knew she would never go for a womanizer like him. The thought of that made him sad. Olivia, also another lawyer of the firm that haven't lost one case. She is probably the smartest person he's ever met in his life. Graduated number one in her Harvard class. Andrew has always told him to go for Olivia, but he knew she would just shut him down. Now, she was engaged to Edison, which made Fitz made him mad to no end.

"So managing partner, are you too above to have breakfast with a junior partner now?" Olivia asked and nudged Fitz's shoulders.

"Never for you Livvie." He smiled at her and led her to his new office. She made him genuinely happy. Once they were in his new office, Olivia whistled and turned around, and Fitz was just mesmerized. He could honestly say she was one of his best friends. She calls him her work husband, but Fitz wishes to be her actual husband.

Olivia pulled the breakfast sandwiches out of the bag and handed one to Fitz. He smiled at her and kissed her hand. They ate breakfast and had a good time. That was their morning routine. He wouldn't trade it for the world. Now that her and Edison are engaged and serious he wasn't too sure, but till that day comes he doesn't know how he'll react. Once Olivia finished her sandwich she got up.

"Okay, I got to head to court."

"Me too, so can you drive?"

Fitz had a good day at court. His client, who was on trial for murder, and he just brought out loophole meaning he basically won the case. Now in two days is when he goes in for the kill. He sat on one of the benches, and waited for Olivia to get out of court. She came out smiling because she had a good day in court too.

"Ready to go?"

"Hell yes! Also, I'm starving! You want to get food at El Latino?"

"Is that even a question?" Fitz responded and got up.

El Latino was a whole in a wall, but the food was out of the world. It was also another one of their things, if they get out of court and it was a good day, lunch at El Latino. After coming back from El Latino, Fitz and Olivia were laughing as they came into the firm. His assistant met him at the door looking nervous.

"Ummm, sir your car is all done and there is a kid here to see you….He said it's urgent. He also said your his father….."

"WHAT?" Fitz boomed. He stormed into his office and it was the kid he ran over this morning and he did not look good.

"KID! What are you doing here? First of all it rude to lie to someone saying that I'm your father. Second off all your in my chair and have your feet on my table. Third of all why is my championship basketball in your hands?" Fitz asked in a cold tune. It's one thing he hates is people who touches his stuff.

"Sorry, sir…..I didn't mean to lie, but your assistant isn't letting me though and I don't have a cell phone….." The boy cast his eyes down. Olivia noticed Fitz's behavior and nudged his side. She signed over to Fitz to go apologize and showed herself out.

"Listen kid, I'm sorry, but do you see why I am upset?"

"Yes, sir…"

"So you go to Turner and you mean to tell me you have no cell phone?"

"Yes, I'm there on a scholarship…...When my parents died they set me up on scholarship because I'm smart, but my sister wasn't as fortunate….."

"I'm sorry kid…..I didn't mean to assume….." Fitz felt bad because he judged the kid too soon and he noticed he hit a score spot.

"It's okay and my names not kid. It's Jerry, short for Gerald…..Can I get my money now? I got to go pick up my sister soon….."

"Okay, Jerry let's take a walk to my bank. It's only five blocks away." Jerry smiled and got up. When they started walking Fitz noticed Jerry was in real bad shape. He was limping bad.

"Jerry…..I think we should get you to the hospital….."

"NO! NO! Please…"

"Okay…..buddy okay. We'll the way you are walking we'll never get there. We can take my car." Jerry settled in and fell asleep right away. When Fitz reached the bank, he got the money and headed back into the car.

Jerry did not look good at all, so going with his gut Fitz decided to drive to the hospital. Jerry woke up in a jalt when Fitz parked at the hospital.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I SAID NO HOSPITALS!" Jerry was almost in tears.

"Relax kid I'll take care of it, I'll say your my SON." He emphasized it too because of the lie Jerry told to Mark his assistant.

"Also, my brother works here so he'll be able to take care of you. Come on kid." Fitz got him out of the car and Jerry almost fell down.

"Jerry, I'm carrying you in. You are too weak to walk." Jerry was too tired to fight Fitz and he just let Fitz do his thing.

"Wait, I need to call my sisters school. Could you possibly pick her up?"

"No, but my friend can. I trust her." Jerry called Karen's school to let them know Olivia Pope was picking her up. Then Fitz and Olivia to ask her to pick up Karen. Lastly, he called Will to see which floor he was on and went in. Once he was on the floor, Will met him.

"Fitz what's going on?" Will asked as he assessed the boy in Fitz arms.

"Please don't tell me this is your son and he just popped in your office one day?"

"No, dip wit. It's a long story I'll explain later. Right now this kid needs medical attention stat." Fitz looked really worried and Will was shocked. Fitz never really cared about himself and maybe Olivia.

Will, checked Jerry out and got him in the x-ray room. When the results came back, he confirmed that Jerry had a broken ankle. Also, three bruised ribs. Fitz sighed and felt terrible. He did that to this fourteen years old boy. Will came over to Fitz and sit down next to him. Fitz explain to him that he ran him over this morning and the kid didn't want him to call the cops.

"Fitz…..You could get sued for this man….What if his parents wants to press charges?" He could tell that Will was worried.

"I'm not worried about that right now. I'm worried about him. I don't even know he has parents." Fitz sighed and looked at the boy that was peacefully sleeping.

His thoughts were interrupted when Olivia came in with Karen.

"Jerry!" The little girl squealed in horror and ran to her brother. Jerry woke up and took his sister in his arms.

"Hey….it's okay little bird. I'm fine….We are going to be okay….." Olivia, looked at Fitz and he knew he had a lot of questions to answer. Fitz took Olivia outside and explained her everything.

"Oh my gosh, those poor kids…..Fitz what the heck?!" Olivia hit Fitz in the shoulder.

"Oww! That hurt, you wench!"

"Fitz, you almost killed this kid! Imagine if it was someone else!? You better kiss the ground this kid walks on!"

"I know….Thanks for coming Livvie….." Fitz gave Olivia a small smile. She looked at him and cupped his right cheek with her left hand, and Fitz sighed. He grabbed her hand and kissed the inside and noticed the engagement ring on her left hand. Fitz cleared his throat and led them back into Jerry's room. Olivia went over and introduced herself to them. He loved watching Olivia with kids. It woke up something in him.

This could be his family. Olivia being his wife and taking care of their children. But that was for another life. Jerry was discharged within an hour and the four of them went to get his medication and some food. The kids wanted In-and-Out so they got in and out. Fitz learned that Jerry was very smart and witty. Karen was ten and she was adorable. Olivia was also having fun. She was seeing her friend in a new light. He was good with these kids and didn't have his cold front like he usually does. She focused on Fitz laughed at something Jerry was saying and she felt something, but shook it off because she had a whole ass man waiting for her at home.

Fitz and Olivia could see how sad the kids looked when it was time to go. Jerry directed them back to their house and when Fitz pulled up it was a Chinese restaurant.

"You guys live here?" Fitz asked worried. Olivia looked concerned as well.

"Yes, we live upstairs….." Jerry hung his head.

"Well okay…..Here Kid…." Fitz handed him the money envelope. Jerry took it and knew it was too much.

"No, Mr. Fitz it's too much!"

"I don't care….I want you to have it….." Jerry was overrun by emotions, so he just hugged Fitz.

After the shock wore off, Fitz hugged him back. Olivia and her arms around Karen as well. Jerry pulled back and Fitz wiped his tears.

"See you around kid." Fitz smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Jerry gave him a small smile and crutched into the restaurant with Karen.

"Fitz…..I don't like this…..They need help." Olivia expressed her concern.

"I don't either Livvie, but there's nothing we can do….They have guardians." They noticed Karen taking a small baby in her arms. Fitz and Olivia left with a weird feeling. They felt a pull towards the kids and wanted the best for them.

The next couple days life returned back to normal, but Fitz and Olivia couldn't stop thinking about Jerry and Karen. They both worried if the brother and sister were okay. On Friday morning, Olivia and Fitz were having breakfast and he got a call.

" ! IdontknowwhatodoTeddywontstopcryingandImscared!" Jerry said in one breath.

"Woah, Jerry slow down buddy…."

"My brother Teddy...He's one…..He won't stop crying and he's been crying since last night. Please help us."

'I'm on my way. Do not move!" Fitz ordered Jerry.

"Jerry's brothers sick. We need to get them and see what's going on." Olivia shot up and led the way to Fitz's car. When they arrived, Fitz and Olivia saw Jerry mopping the floor. Karen was trying her best to soothe the crying baby.

"Jerry why are you mopping the floor?"

"Well Mrs. Wang babysits Teddy and this is my way of repaying her….."

"Okay let's get your brother to the hospital." Fitz and Olivia loaded the kids in the car. She sat with a crying Teddy in her arms in the back. Once they reached Will, Teddy was uncontrollable. Will and the other doctors took Teddy with them. Will returned an hour later to where Fitz and the children were. Olivia was sleep with Jerry and Karen sleeping on shoulder.

"The baby has RSV…."

"William, english please."

"A Respiratory syncytial virus…..It usually since serious…..But since Theodore is only a year old it led to an acute pneumonia…..We need to keep the boy in the NICU for at least a week or two."

Fitz nodded and went over to his sister who is a social worker. He called her while on the way there.

"Fitz…..I read up on their file, and it isn't pretty. Parents were wealthy, but they went into bankrupt…..That's when the family got into the car accident and the parents died on impact…..I'm going to place them in a group foster home and see what happens…"

"Can they stay with me?" Cece was shocked and so was Fitz. He cares about these kids and what happens to them.

"I mean….Yeah…..I don't see why not….But Fitz you work all the time…..Okay when I'm at work, they'll be at school. Also, mom and dad can take care of Teddy when I'm at work. Plus, it's only temporary…." Cece sighed and nodded. She could tell her brother is attached to these kids and didn't want anyone hearts to break when they have to go. But for now she agreed. Fitz hugged his sister and went over to Olivia and the children.

"Okay, wake up guys…..You're coming home with me…..Jerry and Karen what do you think about staying with me till Cece can find you a family?" Jerry and Karen got up and hugged Fitz.

Olivia had a bright smile on her face. She was so proud of Fitz, he was finally becoming the man she hoped he become. He looked so happy. These kids are good for him.

"Your brother will be fine. He just needs to be in the hospital for a little while….Okay….?" The kids nodded and the group went to see their brother. Afterwards, Fitz drove them to his house. The kids got out of the car and looked mesmerized. Jerry turned to Fitz and hugged him again.

"Thank you so much, Fitz….."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Aww I'm so happy with the feedback. It inspired me to write more! Thank you guys! Scandal fam is the best! In the first chapter I had Karen at 10, but I'm changing her age to 8. I just love 8 years olds

When Fitz let go of Jerry and led them into his house, the children were speechless. Walking in there was a big marble staircase that led to the upstairs, there was a huge calendar, and there was a lot of paintings around the house. The children definitely could tell, Fitz loved to live lavishly. Jerry could help but feel envious of Fitz. This man had it all. Jerry was just grateful Fitz took him and Karen in. As he was walking through the house he noticed the backyard. There was a huge inground pool with a slide, a basketball court, and a lounging area.

He could get used to this. If only this wasn't temporary, Jerry sighed. Fitz had a huge smile on his face as he watched the children's reaction to his home. He took pride in his home. Taylored to he way he wanted it. It was classy, but also showed his personality.

"Jerry! Karen! Do you guys want to see your rooms?" The children came running in and nodded their heads.

"How many rooms do you have Fitz?"

"I have ten rooms….Fully equipped with beds and showers." Fitz smiled at his Livvie.

Olivia laughed and looked at Fitz.

"Why in the heck do you have that many bedrooms?!"

"We'll…..when I was younger and naive…..I thought I was going to have lots of kids and have a big family…..But now I've realized that I was stupid and it could never happen for me….." Fitz finished with a sadness in his voice. Olivia felt his pain though his voice. She walked up to him and cupped his face.

"Hey…..don't think like that…..Someday the right woman is going to walk into your life and give you all of that…"

Fitz wanted to say "I'm staring at her.", but he refrained himself because he didn't want to scare Olivia off. Plus she was engaged and he didn't want to mess with her feelings like that. No matter how much it hurt him to see that ring on her finger. Fitz was bought out of his train of thought when Karen was tugging his pants.

"Come on Fitz! I want to see my room!" Fitz laughed and led them upstairs. First room was Karen's and it brought her to tears because it reminded her of the life she had before. A big bed and a big room. She missed her mom and dad and their happy life before.

Olivia saw that Karen was crying and knelt down to her.

"Hey….lovebug…..What's the matter…..?" Olivia asked as she took Karen into her arms.

"It's just that…..I miss my mom…..I miss my dad…..I miss my old room…..Our lives before…" Karen cried into Olivia's shoulders.

"It's okay lovebug…...I'm sure they are watching you from above….."

"Kar…..you are ALWAYS welcomed into my home you hear….?" Fitz knelt down and hugged the little girl as well.

Hearing Karen's confession, made Jerry sad. He had failed as her brother. But, he did all he could. How was he supposed to know that their grandma who took them in, would die three months later and his father will to go missing. Sometimes life was so unfair that it made Jerry bitter, but today was not a day to be bitter. Jerry was shook but Fitz's generosity. He never in a million years thought a man like Fitz would take himself and Karen in. Not to mention that he also took care of Teddy.

"Okay, Jerry here is your room." Fitz took the boy to a room next to Karen's.

"Best view in the house, kid." Fitz smiled.

"Really?" Jerry looked up at him.

"Yup, best to watch sunsets and sunrises…..I figured you'd like that…"

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" Jerry walked in and sat on the bed. Fitz smiled from the doorway. He could get used to having Jerry and Karen around, but then reminded himself this was only temporary. Fitz had his assistant pick up two new MacBook Pros, TV's, and all other essentials the kids needs.

"We can decorate your rooms if you guys want…..?" Fitz asked the children.

"Really? I want mine to be all pink." Karen announced. Jerry laughed at his sisters girly ways.

"And pink you shall have. Jerry what about you?"

"Fitz, as long as I have a bed…..I am perfect." Jerry smiled at Fitz.

"Okay, if you say so. Also, I want to show you guys something really cool. Come on." Fitz led the group to his basement. When they reached down there it was a game room. There was a pool table, foosball, ping pong, some other games and more. Then, he led them to the theater room and it was amazing. The kids were going crazy. While he let the kids have at it, Fitz led Olivia to his wine cellar.

"WOW…...Fitz….This is amazing…...I didn't know you liked wine that much!?"

"Well when you have a mother and sister that are acid drinkers of wine, a cellar is definitely needed." Fitz smiled. He also wanted to add "It's because you love wine too", but decided against it. Olivia looked at all the wine in the cellar and she was in love. These are all of her favorite wines, and it made her think a little bit if he made it thinking of her, but shook the thought off. She has to stop fantasizing because she had a whole ass man waiting for her at home.

Olivia cleared her throat and spoke up.

"I should probably get going…" Fitz's fell and it turned into a pout.

"Already? Come on at least stay for dinner…...Please…?" Olivia smiled and shook her head. She could never say no to those blue eyes.

"Okay, fine…..I'll stay for dinner." Olivia gave in.

"Yes!" Fitz fist pumped. When Olivia went upstairs to see what was in his fridge, there was nothing.

"Oh….yeah…..Well my chief was sick this week so I've kind of been struggling….." Fitz nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Fitz…..You cannot live on old pizza and chinese. Sheesh! Okay we are going shopping." Olivia walked to the end of the kitchen and called out the kids names to tell them they were going groceries shopping. Karen leading the way came running down to Fitz and Olivia, then Jerry crutched down from the stairs. Fitz walked over to the boy and ruffled his hair. Jerry gave him a small smile and they walked over to Olivia and Karen who were already out the door.

When they reached the Whole Food store, Fitz groaned. He forgot Olivia was a health nut.

"Don't give me that attitude Mister. I honestly don't maintain your body when you hate eating healthy." Olivia laughed and playfully slapped Fitz's arm.

"Hey! It's easy, I just work out super hard afterwards, and I limit my portions. Thank you for coming to my TED TALK." Fitz smirked.

"Don't ever say that again." Olivia laughed. The kids joined in too because they could tell Fitz was trying to be hip and was failing miserably.

"Okay and it's our sign to get out of the car." Olivia laughed. She told the Tesla to shut down and lock, she was used to driving Fitz's car.

He programed her in his car, so she could use it whenever she liked. When he told Will and Cece that, they just shook their head and told him he was in love with Olivia. Once inside Whole Foods, Fitz asked the kids what they wanted for dinner. They responded pasta, so she got shoppin. Olivia decided to make them spaghetti and meatballs, with salad. As the four cruised through the store they looked like a happy family. Fitz would mess with Olivia while she was putting the food in her cart and she was pretend to be mad at him.

Olivia really understood when Cece and Will said, Fitz was a prankster. Only interacting with him in the office and in court she didn't realize how silly this grown ass man was. She secretly loved that, he was so carefree and Edison was the complete opposite. The only thing was though she realize, Fitz was letting the kids whatever they wanted. He couldn't say "No" to them.

"Fitz, they are kids! You can say yes to them for whatever they want."

"But, Livvie I can."

"I know you can afford it, but these kids needs structure, not someone who are going to comply to everyone of their wishes." Olivia warned Fitz.

"Your right…..But they've been through so much, I just don't have the heart to say no….Not right now….."

"You are a great man….With a wonderful heart Fitzgerald Grant….." Olivia touched the area of his chest where his heart is. "Don't let anyone tell you different." They held eye contact for the longest time until Karen came over to them asking if they can get frozen yogurt.

Fitz cleared his throat and nodded at Karen. God, he wished Olivia wasn't engaged and to Edison of all people. With his pretentious, I am a senator bullshit. That man literally thinks he's better than anyone and that Olivia is his ticket to the White House. He just wants to shake her and tell her that Edison is using her, but it's not his place to do so. The rest of the shopping trip went well and they finally cashed out. Once they arrived back at Olivia's house, the kids were excited because they haven't gotten a home cooked meal in so long. Karen sat down in the kitchen bar and looked at Fitz and Olivia preparing the food. Well Olivia preparing and Fitz just confused.

"I'm SOOOO excited! This is our first home cooked meal in so long." Wha Karen said was in pure innocence. But it made Olivia tear up because these kids have such beautiful souls, yet they've been through so much!

"Well now you have me to make you all the home cooked meals you want." Olivia cleared her throat and answered the girl.

"YAY! Thanks Livvie!" Karen copied Fitz with calling Olivia, Livvie.

"Welcome, Lovebug." Olivia smiled. She made them spaghetti and meatballs and it was amazing. Fitz was impressed.

The kids were so happy. Jerry is a little closed off, but who can blame the kid. When they were done with their dinner, the dessert was ready. She made them double chocolate cake with ice cream on top. All Fitz could do was watch and stare because she was the real deal. She was his superwoman. After dessert, it was time for homework. Jerry saw that Fitz had gotten both of them MacBook Pros.

"Fitz…..we can't accept these. Thank you, but no."

"Jerry, I want you guys to excel in school and I want to provide to you guys the best utensils possible to succeed."

"Why are you being so nice to us?"

"What do you mean?" Fitz was confused.

"Yeah, why are you? Do you see us at charity cases because if so you can forget it. What is this throw some money at some poor kids to make yourself feel better?" Jerry's words hurt, but Fitz understood he was just being protective. Fitz didn't say anything just took the broken boy into his arms. Jerry was still for while and then he finally broke down.

He cried in Fitz's arms and he felt safe. No one has been this nice to him and Karen.

"Shhh….it's okay. Your going to be okay kid…..I'm here for you. Anytime….anyday….." Fitz hugged the boy tighter and held him till he calmed down. Olivia was watching the whole thing as she was helping Karen with homework. She helped Karen with her homework till the end and then it was time for her to go home. Fitz walked out Olivia to her car.

"Thank you so much, Livvie."

"You don't have to thank me for being your friend Fitz." Olivia smiled.

"I know but still thank you. You are amazing." Olivia smiled and stayed quite. Fitz pulled her into a hug and kissed her on her cheek.

"I should go…"

"You should go….." Fitz whispered in her ear, but he didn't want her to. Olivia cleared her throat and got into her car. Fitz closed the door and waved goodbye. He was still standing there as she pulled away.

It has been two week since Fitz fostered the kids and he was struggling. Teddy just got home two days ago and he was still cranky. Jerry was in a mood and Karen wouldn't stop running away from the dinner table. He didn't think taking care of kids was this hard. Teddy was spitting back out all the food he was feeding him. Fitz just sighed and knew he needed help. He got his cell phone out and texted Olivia.

 **Fitz: SOS.**

 **Olivia: Lol, pardon? Care to elaborate.**

 **Fitz: I need help with the kids. Please come over.**

 **Olivia; Okay, I'll be there in fifteen. Can you hold the fort till then.**

 **Fitz: I can manage that.**

As Olivia got ready to go, Edison came into their room. He came up from behind and kissed her neck.

"Edison, not now."

"Olivia where are you going?"

"I'm going to help Fitz with the kids."

"Oh here we go again."

"What do you mean by that?"

"All I'm saying is it's not his ring on your finger and you should put me at priority before your precious Fitz."

Olivia starred at Edison in shock for a little. The fact that it even came out of his mouth was pathetic.

"Edison, this man fostered three kids on his own. They are relatively young. He has no idea how to take care of them. I don't see you fostering three kids. I am leaving. Call me when you get your head out of your ass." Olivia spat as she stormed out of their house. Like she said Olivia arrived in fifteen minutes.

Fitz opened the door with a crying Teddy and what looks like mashed food all over his shirt.

"Thank you so much for coming." Fitz sighed in relief. Olivia smiled and responded.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, finals week is coming up and I just wanted you guys to know that after this chapter I will go AWOL for like two weeks. After that it's break so I'll update regularly! Other than one week where I'll be in Iceland with my man!

When Olivia walked into the house it was a mess. Fitz needed help and he needed help fast. She had to figure something out or he's going to go crazy. There was Karen on the ground coloring in her many color books, while toys were splattered everywhere and not doing her homework. Then, there was Jerry who had his airpods in not giving a damn about anyone. She told Fitz that kids do need guidance and not spoiling them all the time. He's okay had these kids for two weeks and if things continued like this it wouldn't be good.

"Jerry….Could you take those out and eat your dinner?"

Jerry did not look up from his phone. Fitz gave her the look of I told you so.

"Jerry!" Olivia said a little louder. Still no response.

"Jerry!" Raising her voice again, this time she knew that he could hear her. Olivia let out a deep breath and turned to Karen.

"Karen, lovebug could you head to the dinner table and we'll be there shortly." Olivia smiled at the girl.

"Sure, Livvie!" And just like that Karen headed into the dinning room. Fitz raised his eyebrows because she never listens to him like that.

"How the hell did you do that?" Fitz asked in astonishment. Olivia just smiled at him and focused on Jerry. She walked right over to him and took his airpods out.

"Thank you, I'll take these."

"HEY! What are you doing?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Jerry shouted. Raising her eyebrows, Olivia went into her Gladiator mode.

"Excuse me young man, you DO NOT raise your voice at me. Or any other elders, do you under the words that are coming out of my mouuuuthhhh?" Olivia gave it to him like it is. One thing she doesn't not like at all is disrespect.

"Yes…."Jerry mumbled. Feeling terrible.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jerry said louder.

"Good, now please head to the dinner table for dinner." Jerry hung his head and left.

"I usually don't raise my voice, but sometimes tough love is what these babies need." Olivia sighed.

"Thank you, Livvie…."

"I may not be a mother, but I am the oldest of six so I learned something here and there." Olivia smiled. Her family brother and sisters are all spread out, but growing up in Buffalo, New York with a big family was amazing.

"You are a saint!"

"Fitz…..I do have to say though….I can't always be here to calm the storm, so I'm going to suggest someone to you and you will love her."

"Her name is Mayba and she is great with kids, but tough as a cookie. I'll send you over her contact information. She watched over us when we were younger, until her and her family moved to LA."

"Thanks again Livvie." Fitz looked at Olivia with so much love and adoration in his eyes. He was hit with cupid's arrow bad. He wanted to kick himself for never really following his heart and going after Olivia. As they kept eye contact their faces moved closer and closer to each other. As their faces were about to connect Teddy squealed and the moment was gone.

Fitz picked up Teddy and cleared his throat, then led them to the dining room. Once Olivia saw the food that was prepared she was amazed, but then she realized Fitz does have a personal chef.

"Okay, I'm going to heat up the food for you guys and whip up some dessert. How does that sound." Karen nodded enthusiastically, but Jerry was quite. Fitz took that as a chance to go change his shirt because Teddy thought it was better to have Fitz wear his food than eat it. When he came back to the dining room, Olivia had dinner all warmed up and the kids were already eating.

He let out a sigh of relief and sat down and ate his dinner as well. Later on while Fitz was putting Teddy and Karen to bed, Olivia was doing the dishes. She heard Jerry clear his throat. He stared at her for a little and then began to speak.

"I…..ummm…..I am so sorry LivvIe…..I didn't mean to be rude…..But…..Sometimes i just get angry over nothing and if I talk I say things that I don't mean…..I think I have anger issues…..Well that's what my grandma told me…...I am scared….because I am broken….What if Fitz doesn't want me here because of it…..I mean at least he'll keep my brother and sister right?" Jerry had tears dripping down his face by the time he finished.

Olivia was crying as well and she opened her arms and jerry limped over to her. She knew Jerry needed a lot of professional, but what he needed the most was parental figures that would love him unconditionally. Her heart ached for all of them, but especially for this fourteen year old in her arms. He had to grow up and become an adult quite quickly, because of the situation that occurred with his family. Olivia has the utmost respect for this child because not many fourteen years could mature enough to take care of their brother and sister.

"Listen to me Jerry…...We are going to get you help to control your anger and don't worry about Fitz…." Just as Olivia was about to continue, Fitz spoke up.

"You never have to worry about me not wanting you, because I will always want you guys here. You are stuck with me kid and I will never give you up. You hear me?" Fitz was by Jerry now and he hugged both Olivia and Jerry. After a while, Jerry started to squirm.

"Okay, guys this is getting a little awkward." He laughed.

"What? Is hugging not cool now?"

"It's only cool for a little while, Fitz." Jerry playfully rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Fitz smirked and hugged the boy tight and lifted up.

"Is that too much for you?" Jerry was laughing and telling Fitz to stop and Olivia just watched. Fitz loves these kids and she couldn't help what she was feeling. Olivia knew that things were getting complicated between them, they almost just kissed for christ sakes. Her cell phone ringed interrupting her thoughts. It was Edison.

"Hello." She answered

"I'm sorry, I was an ass."

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Your not going to let me off easy are you?"

"Edison, do you even know me?"

"Yes, of course!"

"When have i ever let you off easy?"

"Your right. I know what I said was wrong, but I'm jealous okay? I am your fiance. I love you and I am scared you'll leave me for him…You make me a better person…." Hearing Edison's vulnerability, she instantly felt bad.

"Okay, I see your point babe…..I'm sorry too…..I love you too" Olivia sighed, but those words coming out of her mouth did not feel right. Fitz didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he felt like his heart broke when she told Edison she loved him too.

"Will you come home soon?"

"Yes, I'll be home within the hour. Are you home?"

"No, I'm not because the senior senators are introducing this new bill that's going to piss everyone off." Edison sighed, lying right though his teeth, as he's in a hotel room as they speak.

"Okay, babe….When you do come home i'll be there." With that Olivia ended the conversation. When Edison hung up the phone, he turned around and smirked at the 'guest' he had over in his room. The person smirked back, undoubtedly knowing what was going to happen between them.

Olivia headed back into the kitchen to see Fitz putting the rest of the dishes in the dishwasher. She observed him and he looked a little sad.

"Hey….are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah….." Fitz said not looking at her.

"What's the matter?" Olivia asked in concern.

"Nothing….I think I'm coming down with something…." Fitz continued to load the dishes. Olivia, didn't fully believe him, but she accepted his excuse. Something upsetting him, but she does have to get home and if he doesn't want to talk about it he doesn't have to.

"Alright, we'll I'm heading out. Let me know if you need anything else." Olivia gave Fitz a small smiled and hugged him from behind. She doesn't know what compelled her to do that, but she just felt like he needed a hug. Fitz sighed and entangled his fingers with Olivia's.

"Goodnight…..Livvie."

"Goodnight Fitz." That night both Olivia and Fitz couldn't fall asleep because they were thinking of each other and what is happening between them. Fitz knew he has fallen harder than he already was for Olivia. Olivia on the other hand was conflicted. She doesn't know what to do, and knowing Fitz's track record with women, she was scared. So, she convinced herself that Edison was the person for her, because he was safe.

The next day, Fitz met with Mayba and he really like the elderly lady. She was the type of "Speak softly, but carry a big stick." At first the children were not welcomed to her, but after about a week they loved her. She worked well with Karen and Teddy. Jerry was more reserved, but he loves it when Mayba is there to just listen to him. Olivia and Fitz had a talk about getting Jerry some professional help, which they did. Jerry got set up to go to therapy once a week, and so far it was going well according to him. It went well for a couple more weeks, until Fitz got a phone call from Jerry's school.

"Hello Mr. Grant, are you the legal guardian for Gerald Thompson?" A lady that sounded very professional spoke on the phone.

"Yes, I am. Is there something wrong?"

"I am Irene Able the headmistress of Turner, and I am afraid Jerry has gotten himself into some trouble. Now, you will need to come pick him up and we will discuss further more."

"Yes, ma'am I am on my way." Fitz hung up the phone and ran to his car. Once he got to the school and the front office he saw Jerry with his face all bruised.

'Buddy…..What happened?" Fitz eyes softened. He was mad before, but seeing his boy now he felt terrible.

"Wait right here okay?" Jerry nodded, but didn't say anything. Fitz headed into the office and the secretary led him to the Headmistresses office.

"Mr. Grant, please have a seat." Fitz sat down and look at the lady.

"Gerald, got into a quarrel with some boys today at our school. When our staff went to break them up and ask what was occurring…..The boys said it was because he was trying to sell them drugs.

Granted we've never had this issue with Gerald and our school, it is odd. But, they did find marijuana in his book bag….."

"I'm sorry, do you know how foolish this sounds? My boy who is in crutches, that doesn't leave the house as much, and never really wonders off on his own had an illegal drug with him? Jerry is very smart and he knows what's at stake. If he is not at school, he is with me, if not the nanny, so this must be some form of a set up."

"Mr. Grant….."

"No, Mrs. Able. I will not accept this because doesn't it sound slightly suspicious that those boys that are bullies to my boy are accusing him of trying to sell him drugs? How absurd does that sound?" Fitz was upset, because this was ridiculous. Jerry is being set up by his classmates. He was also disgusted because fourteen and fifteen year olds would think of this and be this cruel.

"We will do a full investigation, but until then I am afraid that Jerry will be on suspension."

"This is absurd! It makes no sense." Fitz let out a deep breath. "Okay, conduct your idiotic investigation and if I find that there's any foul play I will sue you and the school." Fitz stoned out of there and returned to Jerry.

"Come on buddy, let's go get you looked at by Will."

"You're not mad?"

"No, of course not! Why would I be?"

"I don't know…..I thought…."

"Jerry, look at me." Jerry looked up with so much trust in his eyes.

"I believe you. Those boys are setting you up. I just want to know why?"

"It's because i'm smart and poor. According to them poor people doesn't belong in this school and that we are the problem. Whatever the heck that mean."

"That is sick. Jerry, I'm not sure I want you to be in this school anymore. We can look at other options, maybe my alma mater?"

"No! Please, Fitz. I want to be a Biological Engineer and this school is going to get me the best chance at reaching goals…..Please….."

"Okay, kid but first they have to investigate and prove your innocence. I will make sure you are back in this school in no time, okay?"

"Okay…..And Fitz….Thank you."

"You're welcome, buddy." On the way to the hospital, Fitz called Olivia and told him what happened. Olivia picked up Karen from school and Teddy from home and she met Fitz at El Latino.

Jerry has taken a liking to the restaurant and wanted food from there. When Olivia arrived with Karen and Teddy, she ran to him and hugged him.

"Can't. Breath." Jerry said, but loved that Olivia cared so much about him.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!"

"It's okay." Jerry smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Eh, could be better, but I am okay now that all of you are here." Jerry smiled and took his sister into his arms.

Together they ordered their food and sat down. Fitz and Olivia have been working on Teddy to say his first word. They've asked Will if anything was wrong, and he said no Teddy will speak when he is ready.

"Teddy! Can you say Fitz?" Fitz asked the boy and Teddy laughed and just looked at him.

"What about Livvie?" Olivia asked, still nothing. All four of them just laughed at Teddy, as he hid his face. When the food arrived things got hectic because they were all hungry.

"Dada." Everyone at the table paused and looked at Teddy, who was looking at Fitz.

"Teddy, buddy! What did you say?" Teddy giggled and pointed at Fitz.

"Dada."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I found some time to update so yay! I got up at like 7am and started to type. I hope you guys like it! Cornell is kicking my behind! I cannot wait to get finals done and over with.**

When the initial shock wore off, Fitz had the biggest smile on his face. Teddy liking his new found expressive voice started clapping.

"DADA! DADA! DADA! DAAAAAAA!" He squealed and Fitz scooped him up and kissed him on the cheek. Jerry starred at Teddy in shock. His little brother just spoke. Also, the fact that Fitz didn't freak out and was actually happy to be called dad by Teddy. Fitz was so happy he picked up Teddy and swung him around.

"YES! BUDDY! YOU SPOKE! Dada loves you very much." Fitz kissed the little boy on the cheeks.

"What about us? Do you love us too?" Karen asked with her big brown eyes.

"I love all of you guys equally." Fitz smiled at the two older children. As more time passes he realized how much he cared about these kids and wondered what he would do if they weren't in his life. Cece have been telling him about some interested families, but he always made up excuses for them not being the best options. Thinking back on how his conversation with his sister and brother went. He couldn't get the words out of his head.

"You know big bro I know what's happening. You are getting attached to those kids and making up excuses. I will take those excuses as of now, because how much care you give those kids. But, one day a family is going to come around that's going to accept all three…...So, then what will you do? I know you love those kids. You know…..You could adopt them….." Cece asked with hope in her eyes.

"I don't know Cece…..You know my life style and I don't know if I can take care of someone, let alone three kids…"

"Then, what have you been doing for the past month?"

"Cece, you know how I live and what my lifestyle is…..I am not a good role model for those kids….."

"Fitz, those kids adore you….."

"I guess I'm afraid that I'm not good enough for them. They deserve the best and I'm not sure I can give that….."

"Why do you doubt yourself like that? You are doing an amazing job and for someone who's lived the bachelor life, I'm proud. Mom and dad are too! You bring the kids around. They would love to meet them. Also, what's going on with you and Olivia?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Just then Will walks through the door. This was their weekly dinner the three of them have.

"Sorry, I'm late guys! What are we talking about?" Cece smirks and answers.

"Our dear brothers love life."

"Oh you mean how he's hardcore crushing on Olivia? Always have been and always will." Will smirked. The two of them love teasing their older brother. But, they do worry about him. Everyone needs love and family in their life. Although, Fitz had them, he doesn't have his own family.

"I don't have a crush on her!"

"Oh sorry!" Will and Cece spoke insyn.

"You loveeeeeee her." This caused Fitz to throw his broccoli at them.

"Cut it out William and Cecilia."

"Woah, full names. I'm scared now."

"Will this only means we are correct."

"Okay, in all seriousness what is going on with you and her?"

"Isn't she engaged to some senator?" Cece asked in curiosity.

"Yes." Fitz answered with him jaw clenched.

"Exactly! Engaged, which means you can still do something about that! I don't know what the senator is like, but the man looks like a douchebag. They just look so wrong together. This is your chance at true love. I know because I've seen you interact with her and I can tell she feels something for you too. Who else would drop everything and come to your assistance when you needed it. It certainly isn't those bimbos you bring home almost every night."

"Okay, that's enough. Olivia and I are friends and it will stay that way. Now, enough about me! Tell me how are my nieces and nephews?"

"They are good! They want to meet the kids, Fitz." Will answered. Cece can't mix her work and personal life so she can't have her children meeting Jerry, Karen and Teddy.

"We'll plan something. Especially with mom and dad coming back from their European cruise."

"Yeah, have you seen their pictures? It makes me want to retire and take Allie to a cruise." Will laughed.

Fitz thought came back to present as Karen spilled some of her drink on the ground.

'KAREN! Why do you always have to be so messy?!" Jerry boomed, scaring Fitz and Olivia. Karen also got scared and started to tear up.

"Gerald Thompson! There was no need to raise your voice on your sister!" Fitz sternly said to Jerry.

"Apologize to her."

"Sorry." Jerry apologized not really meaning it. Olivia cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Come on KarBare! Let's get you cleaned up!" She grabbed her hand and led the little girl to the bathroom.

"What's going on son?" Fitz asked as the girls were out of ear shot.

"I'm not your son. So stop calling me that." Jerry was just angry for no reasons.

"I know you aren't my biological son, but I see you as my son in every way." Fitz explained to the boy.

"Well, don't because I don't need your pity."

"Gerald Thompson! There are a lot of things I can put up with, but disrespect is NOT one of them." Fitz boomed. Jerry realizing the error of his ways, casted his eyes down.

"I'm sorry Fitz….Please don't send me away."

"The thought never crossed my mind. You're stuck with me!" Fitz ruffled Jerry's hair. When the girls got back, Jerry was in a better mood. He went over to hug his little sister and apologized to her. Afterwards, they arrived at Fitz house. The kids went upstairs for homework and Teddy fell asleep in Olivia's arms.

When Fitz came down from checking on the two older children, he saw a sight that he couldn't get out of his eyes. It was Olivia humming to Teddy, while rocking him to sleep. She looked down and smiled at the fact that she's successfully put Teddy to bed. Fitz went over and kissed the little man on the forehead. Olivia went to put Teddy down and came back out. She saw Fitz sitting on the couch and joined him. Fitz smiled and handed her a glass of wine. They toasted and drank silently.

"You are amazing….You know that."

"Awww thanks, Fitz! What brought this on?"

"I just appreciate you and all that you do for me." Fitz looked at Olivia and gave her a small smile.

"Fitz, you don't have to thank me for being your friend. I will always be there for you and the kids." Fitz reached for Olivia's hand and kissed her palm. As soon as his lips touched her palm sparks flew.

Before they knew it their mouths met and it was magical. This was something they've both wanted to do for a while. Fitz deepended the kiss and slipped his tounge in. Her lips were so addictive, they were so full and soft. Olivia climbed on Fitz lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. She fit perfectly to him. They just couldn't get enough of each other. She was running her hand through his curls, which was her favorite thing to do. They don't know how long the make out session went on for, but the couple was startled when Olivia's phone rang.

Like a startled cat, Olivia tried to get off of Fitz but he held her tight. She looked at her phone and it was Edison. Both her and Fitz sighed. She crossed a line and they could never go back. But, he was glad they did. Olivia put her forehead on Fitz.

"I should go…"

"You should go….."

"Okay….."

"Okay….." Olivia went to get up and Fitz slowly let her go. He didn't want her to go home, especially to Edison. But, the reality is that she is not his and is engaged to Edison.

"Good night, Fitz."

"Good night, Livvie….."

The next day, Olivia was shocked to see Teddy pulling on Fitz's assistant's hair as she was walking into the office. She went over and took Teddy from Mark's arms. Teddy squealed and smiled.

"Maaaaaa!" Teddy snuggled into Olivia's chest and it melted her heart. When she went into Fitz office, Olivia saw Karen and Jerry sitting there. Fitz looked him and he had his reading glasses on.

Olivia always liked Fitz in his reading glasses. It made him look really sexy.

"Morning, Livvie." Karen smiled.

"Hey, Liv." Jerry put away his phone.

"What are you guys doing here? Not that I'm not thrilled, but just surprised."

"Maybank had a family emergency and Karen didn't want to go to school. I didn't have the heart so say no to her." Fitz smiled. He thought it was going to be awkward around them, but was glad it wasn't.

"How about this you guys come to my office and come to the cool side." Olivia observing that Fitz had a lot of work to do. She helped pack things up and led the kids out. Fitz mouth an appreciative 'thank you'. Olivia had a light day so she kept the kids entertained. That was until Edison came barging in. He looked at the kids in her office and of course they would be there.

"Okay, you two get lost and take that little bastard too."

"EDISON!" Olivia yelled.

"Listen, sir. I don't know who you are, but you will not talk to me or my siblings like this. We are not bastard children." Jerry tried to keep his cool, but losing it fast.

"I don't really care, kid. Now skatter." Edison opened the door. The kids left and Olivia was fuming. Fitz looked up and the kids were back and Jerry looked pissed.

"What's the matter?" Fitz asked getting up.

"We got kicked out by some jerk." Jerry said with his teeth clenched and explained to Fitz what just happened.

"Edison." Is all Fitz said before he stormed over to Olivia's office.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: My exams went crazy today and I just needed to write because if I didn't I in turn would go crazy! Inorganic Chemistry and cell biology murdered my soul, and now I am soulless. But, enough about me! I hope you guys enjoy!

Fitz stormed into Olivia's office and all he saw was red. No one was going to talk to his kids like that. He marched right over to Edison and punched him in the face. The punch had so much force that it knocked Edison down. Fitz got on top of Edison and started to throw punches at him like a mad man.

"IF(Punch)! YOU(Punch)! EVER(Punch)! TALK(Punch)! TO(Punch)! MY(Punch)! KIDS(Punch)! LIKE(Punch)! THAT(Punch)! AGAIN(PUNCH)!" Fitz would have kept going if he didn't hear Karen screaming and Stephen along with Andrew pulling him off of Edison. Olivia was glad she got them when she did. Fitz stopped immediately and went to her, but she backed away and hid behind her brother.

This hurt Fitz deeply. Karen was afraid of him.

"Ker….."

"Stay away….." Karen said behind her brother. Fitz sighed and dropped the subject for now. He had to deal with Edison, who was slowly getting up.

"Looks like I hit white boys nerve."

"SON OF A…." Fitz launched to him but was held back by Andrew and Stephen.

"Edison! Get out of here!" Olivia screamed. She's had enough. Olivia gave him an ear full, that was accompanied by a string of curse words.

"I want you to know that I'm pressing charges for assault and your ass is going to be mine! You hear me Grant? Huh, white boy? Watch out because I'm coming for you!"

"I DON'T THINK SO EDISON. I have a camera installed in my office especially for jerks like you. It's like I don't even know you anymore Eddie….." Olivia wiped a tear off her face. She got a lot to think about when it came to her relationship. By now security has arrived and they are ready to escort Edison out.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to escrot you out." Tom one of the security guards said.

"Don't touch me. None of you are worthy to be in my presence. I am a United States Senator for fuck sakes." Edison shook Tom off of him and left the office. Fitz went over to Karen and got down to her level.

"Karebear…..I'm so sorry you had to see that…..I promise I will never get angry like that again…..I want you to know that I will never be like that to you or Jerry….And Teddy….." Fitz had tears welled in his eyes. His number one fear is the kids being scared of him.

"I don't like scary Fitz….." Karen look from behind her brother.

"I know honey….and I'm sorry." Jerry nudged his little sister and she gave Fitz a hug. Jerry kneeled down and gave Fitz a hug too. The kids felt like he needed one at that moment. Andrew and Cyrus witnessed this moment and they knew Fitz was changing, When they first brought him on as a senior managing partner alongside them, they weren't too sure about Fitz. Now seeing him with the kids made the two men realize Fitz was the right choice.

Once everyone cleared out Fitz stayed behind. Something have been bugging him and he needed to address it.

"Why didn't you stick up for the kids Olivia….?" Fitz asked.  
"Fitz….what?"

"WHY OLIVIA? I thought you cared for them, but I was wrong."

"Are you kidding me Fitzgerald? One you don't talk to me like that! Two haven't I shown you how much I care about these kids. Hell I wouldn't have done half the things I did if i didn't care for them. What is wrong with you?" Olivia was upset now. She did deserve to be treated like this.

Fitz was so upset that what she was saying didn't register in his head. All he knew was that Olivia didn't defend the kids when they needed her the most. What he didn't know was that she was waiting to explode on Edison, which she did. She's also got a lot to think about with their relationship, but now she was upset at Fitz.

"All I know is that you are who you seem. Putting on this fake fiasco about how much you care when you couldn't even give a damn. If you did you would have broken up with him." Fitz said in anger.

"Fitz that is NOT fair and you know it." Olivia said as tears started to come down to her cheeks.

"LIFE'S NOT FAIR OLIVIA! You know what forget about it. I've wasted my breath."

"If you would let me explain!"

"Save it Olivia. The kids and I don't need you." Fitz finished what he had to say and left her office. She was about to go after him, but he hurt her too. It wasn't fair that he just made those assumptions and not hear her out, but that's what happens when Fitz is upset. He doesn't listen to anyone else.

A few minutes later Olivia saw Fitz leaving with the kids. She went out of her office to say bye, but they were moving fast. Olivia saw Teddy's sad eyes and he was carried by Fitz.

"Maaaaaaa." He reached out from far away, but the elevator doors opened and in they went. Olivia could tell Teddy's about to cry. It's best if she stayed away for a while as well. When Fitz got home with the kids, Teddy was uncontrollable. He just wouldn't stop crying out for Olivia. No matter that Fitz did it just ended up in Teddy crying further. Eventually Teddy tired himself out and fell asleep.

After dinner Fitz stepped into his office to get some work done. Teddy was still in a mood and refused to eat. Now that he had time to reflect on what occurred, he felt terrible. Thinking about it more, he was such an ass to Olivia. He didn't let her explain. Fitz knew he messed up, and knowing Olivia she's going to upset with him as well. For the next few days, Fitz could tell Olivia was avoiding him. He would try to talk to her and she would just turn and leave. Fitz fucked up big time, but Olivia was also avoiding for other reasons. She needed to sort out her feelings as well. The biggest question is: Does she want to settle with Edison or take a leap of faith with Fitz and the kids?

It was Friday afternoon and Olivia was heading to lunch with Abby at one the upscale restaurants in downtown. Just as they were parking, something caught Olivia's eyes. It was Edison and he was heading into a hotel when he was supposed to be in DC. Olivia thought that was weird. Excusing herself, Olivia secretly followed him into the hotel. When she reached the front desk asked if the clerk could tell her where Edison went.

"Hi, could you tell me the room Senator Davis is staying in?"

"Of course ma'am it's the SprinG Sweet. Twentieth floor ma'am." The clerk smiled at her. When Olivia reached the 20th floor she went close to the door. Since it was a sweet there was no other rooms around. All Olivia could hear was moaning and she knew. She knew that Edison was cheating on her. Olivia was frozen, she didn't know what to do. Tears were streaming down her face.

Eventually Olivia calmed down and pulled herself together. Olivia went straight home and cried some more. In honesty she was glad she herself caught Edison. The next day Edison was supposed to "arrive" back to LA. When Olivia woke up she called Edison.

"Hi baby….Are you coming home today?"

"You know it baby." Edison smiled thinking he was forgiven for the incident in her office.

"Of course…..I am sorry too and to show you how sorry I am I have a little surprise for you." Olivia said sweetly.

"Okay, baby. I'll be over when I land." Edison lied through his teeth. Olivia smirked and threw down her phone and got ready.

Later that night Edison arrived at Olivia's house and saw that the whole house was candlelight and roses were leading to a path. Edison smirked and started to follow the path.

"Olivia?" He called out.

"In the bedroom baby." Olivia yelled back. When Edison reached the bathroom Olivia was laying in the bed with sexy lingerie on.

"Oooooo baby! You look sexy as hell." Edison clapped his hands together and rubbed them.

"Yes, this is all for you baby…...After you take a shower." Olivia smiled at the man she repulsed.

"Wait till I get my hands on you." Edison said as he went into the bathroom and started to take off his clothes. When he got in the shower, Olivia got to work. She took out all the tables and anything Edison could use to get him up. She took his clothes and got dressed herself. Putting on sweatpants and a hoodie.

"Liv! Where is my car by the way?" Edison had his person and another car that had a driver. That's how spoiled he was.

"In the junkyard."

'"What?"

"The Junkyard." Olivia said as she sprayed baby oil everywhere on the floor.

"What? What is this women talking about." He murmured to himself. Once Olivia had everything ready she got the belt and told Edison to get out of the shower.

"Edison, come out of the shower." Edison poked his head and looked at Olivia.

"It's always something with you." He grabbed the towel and got out. Not realizing about the oil on the ground he slipped and fell.

"Ahhh shit!" Olivia hit him with his belt when he tried to get up.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU WOMEN?" And another whip came.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" Olivia went at him again.

"I MIGHT HAVE LOST MY MIND, BUT I FOUND IT WHEN YOU WERE BUSY FUCKING THAT GIRL LAST NIGHT!" She whipped his legs and hands. Edison was slipping and sliding all over the place.

"If I get up from this floor!"

"Come on let me see you get up!" Olivia whipped him again.

"Ahh shit! I can explain!"

"NO, you don't need to explain. Just(whip)! Your(whip)! Shit(Whip)! Out(whip)! Of(whip)! My(whip)! HOUSE(WHIP WHIP)!" With that Olivia left her house and headed to her parents house to let them know that the engagement is off.

When she returned in the morning all of Edison's stuff was gone and Olivia was glad. Olivia was tired so she decided to head back to bed. Just as she was about to enter the bed, there was the doorbell. She almost ignored it too. When Olivia opened the door it was Karen and Jerry, while Teddy was making a B-line towards her.

"MA MA MA MA!" He squealed towards her. Then there was Fitz coming out of his car with flowers and groceries.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year guys! Thank you so much for sticking with me and supporting my writing. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry, it's not a christmas one.

When Teddy reached Olivia he was the happiest boy alive. To him Fitz was his dad and Olivia was his mom. Teddy missed his mom. He hugged her so tight Olivia got the wind knocked out of her.

"MAAAAAAA!" Teddy cupped both of Olivia's cheeks and gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheeks.

"I missed you, Teddybear!" Olivia hugged Teddy again. Fitz stood to the side and observed how the children acted when Olivia is around. They missed her terribly and he as well. Everything was different without Olivia in their lives.

The days spent where Olivia was upset at him were the worst. They didn't have breakfast together at the office. Teddy was especially cranky because she wasn't around. Now he's here to make everything right and hope that she'll forgive him. Fitz has come to the realization that he's going to fight for his Livvie, and that he will not life that idiot Edison take the woman that he loves. Finally Olivia looked up and Fitz gives her a smile. To Fitz's joy she returns it.

"Livvie…..I'm sorry….I wa….." Olivia holds her index finger to his lips and smiles at him.

"Shhhh…..Later. Okay?" Fitz smiles and nods. By now he's figured that he's forgiven.

They all head inside and make themselves coozy on the couch.

"We were hungry and was wondering if you were too…." Jerry asked with his eyes pleading.

"Yeah, and we missed you very much, Livvie…." Karen added.

"Oh my gosh! I missed you guys too! How about I make us dinner?"

"YES!" Both of the children cheered. Teddy was a little ost but his brother and sister was happy so he decided to be happy too. He raised his arms up and squealed.

"YAAAAAAAA!" Then started to clap.

"I bought groceries….." Fitz nervously stated.

"Ohhhhh so you guys just want me to cook for ya huh?" Olivia teased.

"No! We missed everything about you Livvie! Especially your hugs!" Karen spoke up.

"Yeah, nothing was the same. You're family to us Livvie….." Jerry also added.

"Aww you guys are making me tear up! Come give Livvie a hug!" She opened her arms and all three children children jumped in her arms. When the hugging was done Olivia got cooking. She decided to make breaded pork, beans and mash potatoes.

Fitz help her make the dinner but it was more like he was helping her make a mess.

"No, Fitz you can't bread the pork first you got to dip it in…" Before she could finish he dipped it in the flower. Olivia couldn't help but laugh. This highly intellectual man that put fear in almost every lawyer, could not cook to save his life.

"I messed up didn't I?" Fitz laughed at himself.

"Yes, yes you did. But that's okay! That one would just be unique." Olivia smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Fitz rolled his eyes.

"Here why don't you get the salad ready for me?"

"Ewww salad!" Fitz made a face.

"Thank you, Fitz! Thank you!" Jerry shot from the living room.

"Hey no comments from the peanut gallery." Olivia playfully responded to the boy. Once the dinner was ready and everyone was starving. Olivia had the kids set th table up and they all sat down. After saying Grace the four of them dug in. Teddy loved Olivia's mashed potatoes so he was done within minutes and was asking for more.

"Oh so now you want to eat huh?" Fitz asked his boy.

"Hehe Yeaaaaahh." Teddy laughed while reaching for his juice which caused everyone to laugh.

After dinner the table was cleared and they settled for a movie. The kids picked 'Coco' and got comfy on the couch. Fitz was sitting on the end, next to him was Olivia while having Teddy cuddled on her lap, Karen was next to Olivia and had her head on Jerry's shoulders. Jerry would never admit it but he loved Coco, but what he loved the most was this family. Finally he felt like he could trust Olivia and Fitz and see a future with them being his legal parents. For the first time since his parents death, Jerry felt loved and accepted. It doesn't mean he doesn't miss them though. Jerry thought about his parents all the time.

Throughout the movie Olivia leaned into Fitz and he put his arms around her. He doesn't know what her status with Edison but it felt amazing to have her in his arms. By the end of the movie the kids were all asleep .

"We should go…."

"No, don't. Teddy's already asleep and you'll be up all night if you disrupt it now. Plus I don't have the heart to wake them up." Olivia scooped Teddy up and walked him to the guest room. She placed him on the bed and placed blankets next to him so he wouldn't roll off. Fitz laid Karen next to her little brother and tucked her in as well.

Olivia brought out a pillow and blanket for Jerry and tucked him in bed on the couch. She kissed his forehead and went over to Fitz. Olivia gave Fitz a small smile and took his hand, then led him to her bed room. Once they reached the bedroom Fitz started to speak.

"Livvie….I don't feel comfortable sleeping in the bed you share with him….."

"Don't worry Fitz he haven't slept here in awhile and I basically bleached the whole bed. Also, I put on new sheet…..And….Ummm…..I'm not longer engaged….." Olivia held her hand up.

Fitz let out a sigh of relief and responded.

"Thank Fuck." He went over and crashed his lips on Olivia. When the shock worse off Olivia responded to the kiss with the same intensity. The kiss went on eternity it felt like. Their tongues were fighting for dominance. Finally before it gets too far, Fitz pulled away.

"Not that I don't want to, but you just got out of a relationship, one. Two, I want our first time to be special and away from little ears. Also, you deserve the best so I want us to take things slow and make us strong. You are it for me Livvie….You are my end game and I will do anything to deserve your love. I know you might think this is crazy…...but I fell for you along time ago…..I just thought that I never had a chance with you…..I'm done being scared…..I want us….I want you….."

"I want you too….I want us too…..I am glad I came to my senses with Edison."

"I am so sorry for the way I treated you….."

"Hey….look at me….." Fitz looked at Olivia.

"That's all in the past today is our start…..Today begins our story. So, you are forgiven and we are starting fresh." Olivia smiled and cupped his cheek. Fitz leaned and pecked Olivia amazing lips. After Olivia got ready for bed, Fitz stripped to his boxers and joined Olivia in bed. This was the first time she seen him without a shirt and she liked the way he looked. His biceps were huge and the man had eight packs. What made him even more sexy were his tattoos. It went from his shoulder to his elbow. There was a huge eagle and the beautiful artwork of the woods.

"Like what you see?" Fitz smirked.

Olivia blushed and hid her face.

"It's okay, not many can resist this." Fitz smirked again.

"Okay! I'm going to bed." Olivia turned her back towards him and closed her eyes. Fitz spooned her from behind.

"Hey grumpy gills, I'm sorry." Fitz kissed Olivia's neck and tickled her. Then they settled down and and went to bed.

In the morning Fitz opened his eyes and it felt amazing to have his Livvie in his arms. He reached over to his watch and saw that it was only six. He decided to snooze a little bit more. As Fitz went back to sleep Olivia woke up. She stirred a little, but saw that her and Fitx were all tangled up. She felt so comfortable and safe. Olivia tried to get up, but Fitz held her tighter.

"Five more minutes baby….." Fitz wined.

"I wish babe….I have to get the kids up and make breakfast." Olivia smiled. Still Fitz didn't loosen his hold.

"Fitz!" Olivia laughed.

"Fitzgerald Thomas!" Oliva smacked his arm.

"Okay, okay! But, give me a kiss first!" Olivia turned around and gave Fitz a kiss and rolled out of bed.

She got the kids up and they all helped her make breakfast. After breakfast Fitz drove home to get the kids ready for school. Nothing could knock off his smile because he had Livvie in his life and the relationship with the kids he build was strengthening. They seem so happy and it made his heart swell. These kids deserve the best and he's going to be the one to give it to them. There in the car he decided, he was going to adopt Jerry, Karen and Teddy. Fitz couldn't imagine his life without them.

In the other side on town Edison was fuming. He had people watching Olivia and they took pictures for him. That prick Fitzgerald took his woman from him. Well he was going to make sure he ruins Fitz life and those kids that he loves dearly. Edison smiled sinsterly as a random that he pick up at the bar started to unzip his pants. Fitz has no idea what is coming for him. One thing you should know is never to mess with Edison Carlton Davis.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! I missed writing and now I am back! Sorry for the long wait!

Fitz and Olivia semi walking up for their morning, when they heard Teddy's high pitched scream. The two of them jumped up immediately and ran to Teddy's room. When they reached there Teddy was in Jerry's arms and he was crying. He looked like he fell and had a busted lip.

"Jerry what happened son?"

"I was just trying to get him out of his crib…..and I'm sorry….." Jerry started to tear up and Fitz took both of his boys in his arms.

"Oh no! I'm not mad I just wanted to know what happened." The way he soothed the boys made Olivia fall for him more.

"Come on Teddy bear let's get you all cleaned up." Olivia smiled at the little boy as he was already reaching out for her. That boy loved her like no one else. When Teddy was in Olivia's arms he clung onto her and didn't let go.

"Maaaaaaa! Bo Bo!" Teddy said as he pointed to his lip.

"I know my love Mama's going to take care of you with extra love today okay?" Olivia soothed as she blew raspberries onto the little boys cheeks and he laughed gleefully. As Fitz and Jerry headed down they woke up Karen, and that girl was not a morning person.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round." Olivia sang to Teddy as she was cleaning him up and to distract from the sting he was about to get. When it made contact he winced but was too focused on Olivia's singing that he didn't cry. Once they were done Olivia and Teddy headed downstairs where the rest of the gang was waiting.

"Awwww my poor boy." Fitz laughed and took Teddy out of Olivia's arms and hugged him.

"Daaa Daaa." Teddy giggled. He was a happy boy. It's been a few weeks since Olivia and Fitz have admitted their feelings and things were going great. Fitz was planning their first date still and was excited.

For the first time in his life he felt that everything was coming together. He was just happy. They would take turns sleeping over each others house, but Olivia came over more because her house was smaller and she wanted the kids comfortable in their home. When breakfast was all finished and the kids were dressed Olivia took them to school because Fitz had a huge case that he has to take on. Jerry has been reinstated into school, but the investigation was still occuring. So far the kids have left him alone, but his guard was still up.

When Olivia arrived at work Fitz was in her office waiting for her with coffee. He smiled at kissed her when they reached her office.

"You make me so happy…." Fitz smiled.

"Awww thanks baby….What brought this on?" Olivia asked and gave him another kiss because he was just so adorable.

"Just because." He shrugged.

"Go on a date with me." Fitz asked.

"Our first date…." Olivia smiled.

"Our first date." Fitz smiled and confirmed.

"Yes, I would love to go on a date with you Fitz." Olivia smiled and played with Fitz's curls. She loved his curls.

"Okay, Friday I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Seven sounds amazing, but wait….."

"The kids are going to be watched by my parents." Fitz smiled. He had everything already figured out. The rest of the day without a hitch and the couple were both content. Their week was so busy between the kids, work and family that now it was Friday night and Olivia was getting ready with the help of the kids.

Fitz wouldn't tell her where they were going, but just to dress casually. So, she decided to wear a cream dress with a jean jacket to go over it, and topped it off with wedges. At seven sharm Fitz arrived and when he saw her his breath hitched.

"You are so beautiful Livvie….."

"Aww thanks baby….You always look handsome." Fitz was wearing khakis chinos and a white long sleeve button down.

He pulled Olivia in for a kiss and hugged her. Fitz was a lucky man. Just then Fitz got a phone call and he excused himself and went outside. The phone call was taking a long time and Olivia was wondering if everything was okay, but she was feeding Teddy so she asked Jerry to check up on Fitz.

"Jerry, honey can you go check on Fitz to see if everything is okay?"

"Yeah, Liv I gotcha." Jerry smiled and went on his merry way.

"Yes, I understand that Cece. Oh yes because I WANT THE KIDS GONE." Fitz said in sarcasm as he was arguing with his sister, but Jerry caught that end and ran back into the house. His insecurities all came true. Fitz wasn't going to keep them. He doesn't even know why he trust Fitz. While Fitz was arguing with his sister because she was questioning his ability to be a father to these kids. Fitz have been thinking of adoption, but Cece isn't too sure and was firing questions left and right.

Fitz came back and he was all smiles again because nothing was going to ruin this night.

"Ready to go guys?" Fitz smiled and ruffled Jerry's hair and he shrugged him off. Fitz did a double take but thought nothing of it because he figured it was just one of Jerry's moods. After they've dropped the kids off, the couple were officially on their way to their date. It was a little bit of a drive, but a drive worth while. During the drive Fitz had his hand on Olivia's thys and she laced her hand in his.

It just felt right, he was just so imperfectly perfect. Olivia reflected and she was so happy she gave Fitz a chance because this is what true love feels like. When they got to their destination it was beautiful. The sun was almosting setting and the spot overlooked the entire city and the view was breathtaking.

"Fitz…..this is beautiful….How did you find this place?"

"I don't know I was just driving one day and I got lost, then I found this place. It's my favorite place in town. And now I get to share it with my favorite person…" Fitz pulled over into his arms and they shared a kiss.

"We are picnicking and watching the sunset from here. Dinner tonight are chicken wing because I can't have my Buffalo girl go without chicken wings. Prepared by yours truly." Fitz placed the blanket down and set everything up. Once he did, he took off Olivia's shoes for her and helped her sit down.

"To mark our first date I want to give you this." Fitz pulled out a beautiful necklace with a locket on it. Olivia gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

"Fitz…..you shouldn't have….."

"I want you to have this Liv and wear this necklace because you matter most to me." There's a lock on the locket as Olivia was observing it.

"There's a lock on it…."

"Yes, and we'll open it when the times comes." Fitz smiled and put the necklace around Olivia. It looked perfect on her.

"I love you Livvie…..And you don't have to say it back because I know it's too soon, but I just wanted you to know because I couldn't contain it any longer. I love you so much baby….."

"I love you too Fitz….I'm in love with you too…."

"Okay now you got me all worked up, I'm hungry! Feed me boyfriend."

"Aren't I a little old to be your boyfriend?" Fitz teased.

"Your right! From now on your shall be my man friend!"

"That sounds like a dog!"

"Well if the shoe Fitz." Olivia joked.

"Ha hA very funny." Fitz started to tickle her and Olivia squealed in joy. The rest of the date went amazing.

Watch the sun set with the love of his life was all Fitz needed. They were in a comfortable silence, until Fitz phone ranged.

"Ugh babe!" Olivia said slightly annoyed.

"I know! I know, but it's my mom! It could be something about the kid." Fitz laughed.

"Hi mom!"

"FITZ! I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT JERRY IS MISSING! I DON'T! I AM SO SORRY! OH MY GOD!

"Mom! Calm down! We are on our way!" Fitz hung up the phone and looked at Olivia in panic.

"Livvie…..Jerry's missing." Olivia went from relaxed from in protective mom mode. They quickly packed up and ran to the car. Fitz drove to his parents house so fast and violated a lot of traffic rules, but he didn't care because his oldest son was missing. When they reached the house everyone was assembled and they were all worried.

"Mom what happened?"

"I don't know Fitz. Jerry seemed upset all night and when I went to put Teddy down he was gone."

"This is all my fault…."

"Fitz? No, it's not. Jerry is happy and why would he do this?"

"Okay we can ask questions later, right now we need to find him." Cece spoke up.

"Alright, Fitz and I will go in one car. Mr and Mrs. Grant you guys stay here incase Jerry comes back. Cece you and Mark, same for Will and Stacey. Just start searching." Olivia told everyone and they all got into action.

As they were searching both were so worried about Jerry.

"I don't know what I said that made him so mad….." Fitz was so upset he couldn't even drive.

"Babe….you need to breath. We'll find Jerry and it will all be okay. Where could he have gone?" Olivia's phone was ringing and she answered it.

"Karen?"

"Hi Livvie…..Whenever Jerry is sad he goes to visit our parents….I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner…."

"Oh baby no…..Thank you so much for telling us. You get some rest okay?"

"Okay Livvie. Love you!" Karen was contend and went back to bed, she got woken up when there was a commotion in the house. Within five minutes Olivia and Fitz had the information on where the children's parents were buried and sped towards the cemetery.

When they got there Fitz ran to Jerry.

"JERRY!"

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! WE ALL DID!"

"Jerry….I'm at loss here…..Please tell me what I did wrong so I can correct it….."

"I want the kids gone? Does that ring a bell? Just say it your giving us back!" Jerry was screaming at this point. It was at that moment that Fitz realized Jerry heard the wrong end of the conversation.

"Jerry…..you misheard…"

"NO!"

"Here me out first okay?" After a while Jerry nodded.

"Cece my sister called me questioning my parenting skills and I was upset at her. I was being sarcastic. I love you guys so much. I would never want to give your guys up…..I know you might not believe this but you, Karen, and Teddy saved my life…..I wouldn't know how to live without you son…" Jerry was crying and so was Fitz. Jerry ran into Fitz's arms and cried. Olivia was observing everything and she was relieved and proud of Fitz. He was a changed man and knew what he wanted in his life.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm sorry I ran away…..I just got so scared and when I do I usually come here….."

"I'm not going to say it's okay, because it wasn't okay to scare us like that. I am not mad, but next time you have to talk to me okay?" Fitz tried to make the boy understand.

"I know I should have but I want you and Livvie to have a good time, and then got so upset…..It was like i just needed to get out…..I couldn't control my anger. I appreciate everything that you and Livvie do for us…..I am so sorry again….."

Fitz just took the boy into his arms again.

"Jerry there is nothing that you and your siblings will do that would make me want to get rid of you guys….Believe me okay…."

"Okay dad….." Fitz paused. Jerry just called him dad. He's become a father. He was their dad, it was scary but also amazing at the same time. Jerry said it without Fitz even pushing him to say it.

"Oh...umm….I'm sorry it just slipped out….I ca….."

"No, it's okay….I was just in shock…..You can call me whatever you want….I'd prefer dad but if…." Fitz's sentence was paused by Jerry attacking him with a hug.

"Thanks dad….." With that Fitz smiled and hugged the boy tighter. Jerry is entering his teenage years and who knows when he'll stop hugging Fitz, so he just went with the flow.

"Is it okay to miss them…..You know with you being my new dad and Livvie well if she'll have us….."

"Jerry I will never stop you from loving and missing your parents. You loved them and they loved you. Livvie and I are honored that we get to call you our children. I love you my son." Jerry gave Fitz an approving smile and Fitz returned it.

"I love you too….Dad….."

When they got back into the car, Fitz didn't want to do it, but he has to ground the boy. This kind of behavior was just not okay.

"Jerry…..I love you from the bottom of my heart, but you have to know that you just can't run away like that okay? No more…...but I'm afraid we are gonna have to ground you….." Jerry nodded and gave a small smile. He was going to take this grounding like a grown up that he is.

"No iPad, xBox or nintendo switch." Fitz said.

"Okay dad…..But can I…..Can i still try out for hockey?"

"You want to try out for hockey?"

"Yes, I saw videotapes of you ripping the ice when you were young. You killed it old man!"

"Hey! Watch it there mister." Fitz jokes.

"I mean you are old dad." Jerry laughed. Olivia was laughing along as well.

"Oh my god! I see some grey hair right there." Olivia joined in with Jerry.

"I will get grey hair soon with you two." Fitz shook his head.

"Oh you big baby!" Olivia playfully slapped Fitz head.

"I'm sorry who's the forty year old in the car and who's the fourteen year old?"

"Keep going Jerry, keep it up."

"Oh I will old man."

"Hey, he's not that old he's just seasoned." Olivia and Jerry laughed again.

"Okay, now that we established I'm old. Can we get back to Jerry wanting to try out for Hockey."

"Yeah, dad my parents taught all of us to skate and now I just need to learn how to play."

"I will teach you my Jerry." Fitz smiled. When the family got back to the older Grant's home, Alice was there with open arms.

Cece looked relieved.

"Fitz can I talk to you?" Cece signaled him to the next room.

"What's up sis?"

"Fitz…..I have to put this in my report….."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to put that Jerry ran away under moms watch…."

"Cece are you kidding me"

"I'm sorry Fitz I have to do my job!"

"Well can you be my sister and not a social worker for like two minutes, for fuck sakes?"

"Fitz….."

"Don't! Whatever Cece." Fitz sighed and was about to walk away.

"Fitz what happened to Teddy's lip?"

"Are you kidding me?" Now Fitz was really mad and practically screaming.

"Fitz are you okay?" Olivia came in the room concerned.

"I don't know ask the social worker." Fitz spat at his sister.

"Fitz!" Olivia responded, confused why Fitz was so mad.

"I have to put the incident in my report…..As their social worker I have to Liv….You have yo understand."

"And all I'm saying is that she can't even put her family first. I'm trying to adopt these kids." Fitz getting mad all over again.

"And she wants to know what happened to Teddy."

"Jerry was trying to Teddy out of his crib and they both fell, anf Teddy busted his lips pretty bad."

"Do whatever you want Cece, you always do anyway." Fitz said and walked out of the room. His sister can be so obtuse sometimes.

"I'll talk to him Cece…..he's scared he'll somehow lose the kids."

"I'm sorry Liv, but I love my brother but I still have to do my job."

"I understand." When Olivia and Cece get back to the kitchen, Fitz was ready to go.

"Jerry, Karen and Teddy are going to stay with us. And I promise no one is going anyone." Alice smiled and hugged Jerry to her side.

"Go home son, get some rest you need it." Big Jerry patted his sons back. Fitz nodded and took Olivia's hand. Driving home Olivia was able to calm Fitz down and tap into his rational side.

Olivia typed in the house code and as soon as they were inside Fitz was all over her. They were kissing wildly being in the moment. Fitz picked Olivia up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Olivia doesn't know how they got in the bedroom but they did and now she found herself on the bed while Fitz was undressing her. When she was just in her underwear Olivia got up and started to unbutton Fitz's button down. When his shirt was off she kissed his chest and Fitz let out a breath.

Then she worked on his pants. As Olivia was working on Fitz pants, he unclasped her bra and took it off. Fitz couldn't speak for a minute, every inch of her was just beautiful. Within a short time they were both naked and Olivia loved what she saw. He was big, she was a little scared because Edison was not big at all. Fitz was hard and ready to go, he threw Olivia on the bed and started to kiss her neck. When he was sure they was going to be a mark he moved down to her breast. Fitz took her left nipple in his mouth and sucked it hard. Olivia was in heaven, Fitz knew how to please a woman. Then he moved lower to her body and she got excited. Fitz kissed the inside of Olivia's thy and spread her legs wide. When his mouth latched onto her womanhood it felt like heaven. Fitz went wild he licked, sucked and worked his magic on Olivia. She came hard and fast.

Fitz licked every drop and moved up to Olivia's body and gave her a kiss. She could still taste herself on his tongue. Finally Fitz lined himself up to Olivia's womanhood and entered with full force. Olivia eyes shot open and she screamed a little.

"Baby I am sorry I can….."

"No…..let me just adjust….Your just soooo big…." Olivia said with her eyes closed. As time passed Olivia got comfortable and started to move. Fitz took that as his go and started to move. Olivia was moaning Fitz name like crazy, he was so good. Soon she got more comfortable she wrapped her legs around Fitz's waist, which made him go deeper.

"Harder baby….." When Fitz heard that he lost all control and pounded into Olivia. All she could do was take it because she was overwhelmed but in a good way. If sex with him is this good than she was going to be one happy gal for the rest of her life. God gifted him with it and Fitz knew how to use it to his advantage. Olivia was so close and Fitz was giving it to her hard and slow. He would pull out and then slam back into her. She can tell he was ready too because he just started to jackhammer into Olivia. They both painted and came together.

Fitz fell on top of Olivia and they both were catching their breath. Fitz killed Olivia's nose and smiled.

"Hi…."

"Hi…" With that Fitz gets up and cleaned himself off. Then he realized they didn't use a condom and he came inside her. He got a washcloth and went back into the bedroom.

"Livvie….we didn't use protection….I am so sorry….."

"Fitz it's okay baby….I'm on birth control." Fitz smiled and cleaned Olivia up. Then they went to bed, but through out the night they kept waking up and having sex. That night Fitz and Olivia had sex 5 times. They were exhausted the next morning.

Edison sat in his office reading a new bill when someone walked in.

"I got something that can help you sir. We have something on Grant." The man smiled.

"What is it Billy?"

"Well his sister just submitted two reports that occured in his household with the kids."

"Tell me more."

"Here's the file and we can spin this so that he will never be able to have those kids or this career again." Billy smirked and so did Edison.


	9. Chapter 9

"You see it's just simple protocol for her to report incidents. But, we can use these as advantage. Usually it takes a lot to get foster kids taken away, but with the right spin to the case and adoptive parents…..I can guarantee you that Fitzgerald Grant will never see those kids again." Billy evilly smiled at Edison.

"Yes, perfect! Keep working on this, but give it some time because I don't want Olivia suspicious of me. I cannot wait to see that fuckers face when I get those kids taken from him." Edison smirked.

Over at Fitz's house he was just mesmerized at Olivia. She was naked from waist up and the sun was hitting her face at the right angle. How did he get so lucky? And to think that he almost lost her to Edison. She was so good with the children and a natural mother. Teddy adored her and she adored him. Jerry and Karen both looked up to her and just thinking about having more children with her made him excited. Olivia was it for Fitz, but he did not want to scare her away by telling her that he loves her. He's afraid that she'll think it's too soon and pull away from him.

Fitz was not proud of who he was before Olivia. Yes, they were good friends, but having her all to himself changed him for the better. Fitz's thoughts were interrupted when Olivia began to stir.

"Hi….." Fitz smiled at the love of his life.

"Hi…." Olivia smiled. She haven't been this happy in a while. Granted yesterday events scared the shit out of her, but Olivia was glad everything worked out at the end. But, she couldn't help but miss the kids.

"You are so beautiful…..How did I get this lucky?" Fitz said as he was on his side facing Olivia.

Olivia smiled and Fitz kissed her nose, which lead to another round of sex. Then they got up and showered together, which lead to another round of sex. They were both addicted to each other. By noon it was time to pick up the kids. Olivia and Fitz pulled up to his parents house and headed inside to see the kids.

"Kids?" Olivia yelled out. When Teddy heard Olivia he wiggled out of his grandma's arms and ran to find her. All Olivia could see was Teddy making a b-line for her.

"Ma ma ma! Hiiiiiiieeee!" He was so excited to see her. To a one year old, a day was like eternity.

"HI MY BOY!" Olivia said excitedly and picked up the boy and showered his face with kisses. Teddy was giggling up a storm. Then Olivia settled the boy in her arms as he laid his head on her shoulder. Fitz went over and gave Teddy a kiss on the forehead.

"Hiii dadeee!" Teddy smiled showing his three small teeth. Soon Karen and Jerry appeared, they looked like they just got out of the pool. Fitz hugged Karen and then hugged Jerry. He held onto the boy for a little longer because he almost lost him and the thought of that just scared him. The family said their goodbyes to Fitz's parents and then headed out.

"Where are we going mommy?" Karen asked innocently, which has Olivia tear up because it was just so pure and it made her happy.

"Well Jerry said he wanted to play hockey so, we are all going to the ice rink so we can all go learn to skate and play hockey." Fitz looked at his rare view mirror and smiled at his son. Jerry looked up from his phone and gave the look of excitement.

"REALLY?" He asked in excitement.

"Yes, really! First we are going to head to the hockey store to get you equipement and then we are hitting the ice my guy!" Fitz smiled.

"Thanks dad….." Jerry truly meant it.

"Your welcome my son."

Fitz pulled into the parking lot and Jerry was dying to get in the hockey store. He impatiently waited as olivia unhooked Teddy and Karen. Finally they all headed into the store. When they went in, Jerry's eyes grew wide and he looked like he was in foreign land.

"Hi! Can I help you guys?" A friendly worker approached them.

"Ah yes miss my son wants to play hockey so could you help him find the perfect equipment for him?"

"Of course I can." The girl took Jerry and they started to skates. They went through several pairs, but found the perfect one. Jerry looked at the price of them and he freaked out.

"Dad! These are so expensive!"

"My son you don't worry about the price. Are they comfortable? Do you like them?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Alright we are getting those." Then they moved on to the pads and all of the protective gear. Fit got Jerry an extra helmet too because he'd rather the boy be safe than sorry. Lastly, they got to the sticks. Jerry walked over to the area and was impressed.

"Woahhhhhhh!" Fitz went over and picked up a stick for Jerry.

"Try this! This was the the kind I used when I was younger." The sales clerk eyes widen because those were the most expensive sticks they had at the store and people rarely bought them.

"How many of The Bauer Supreme do you have in the store?"

"We have a dozen."

"Good, we'll take all of them."

"Excuse me sir?"

"We'll take all of the sticks and the supplies we picked out as well." Fitz smiled at the shocked sales clerk.

The girl cashed them out and she still seemed to be in shock.

"That will be $17,567 sir." Fitz pulled out his black card and paid without a blink of an eye. It was safe to say that everyone at the store was shook. Yes, they all knew hockey equipment was expensive but no one had dropped that much on it yet, till now. The family left the store and head to the ice rink. Fitz also got himself some equipment, Olivia and Karen skates and Teddy a little skate chair. Fitz helped Jerry suit up and on the ice. They strapped Teddy into his chair and went on the ice. Karen didn't know how to skate so she held onto Teddy's chair for dear life. Jerry knew how to skate so that was a plus.

Fitz started him on simple puck control and learning how to skate with the stick and puck. Fitz was very impressed on how fast on a learner his son is. Within the hour Jerry was handling the puck pretty well. Now, was teaching him how to skate backwards.

"Jerry pay close attention to me because this is one of the hardest lessons of playing hockey. Skating backwards." Fitz said and Jerry groaned.

"Okay bud, you want to form like a 'C' to cut the skate backwards quickly. Like this." Fitz demonstrated.

"Then you bend your knees and squat a little." Which Fitz demonstrated again.

"Face forward with your skates shoulders width apart." Jerry copied Fitz.

"Take small steps backwards." Jerry lost balance and fell on his butt. It caused Olivia, Karen and Teddy to giggle. Jerry got up and tried again. He was a little bit better but landed on his behind again.

"Come on son you got it." Fitz encouraged.

"Now use your muscles to make sure your foot is angled correctly and push off again." This time Jerry got the hang of it better. With a little more practice he was slowly but surely making his way there. Jerry caught his sister, Olivia and Teddy giggling at him and he decided to chase them. Olivia, Karen and Teddy squealed and tried their best to skate off. Once he reached them he couldn't stop properly and ended up running into Olivia and Karen, which lead to him knocking them both down. Teddy laughed and said "Oops." Fitz went over and they were all laughing. Overall it was a good day for them and the kids had so much fun.

For dinner they went to El Latino and Jerry ate two whole large plates of the rice and pork because one he was a growing boy. Two he just spent three hours playing hockey and that takes a toll. After the family they took a stroll on the beach and it was a relaxing evening. When they got home Jerry was starving again.

"Hey mom can you make me some food?" Jerry said and Olivia paused. Jerry just called her mom. She started to tear up.

"Jerry did you…."

"Yeah….I did….I hope you are okay with it…"

"Oh my god! Of course!" Olivia took him into her arms and hugged him tight. She made him a sandwich which he ate quickly and cut up some fruit for him.

After he was full, Jerry thanked her and left Olivia to go find Fitz. Fitz, was in his study trying to catch up on some work. Jerry knocked on the door.

"Hey dad….."

"Jerry….come in son."

"I…..um…"

"Spit it on son, what's on your mind?" Fitz taking off the reading glasses that were placed lower on his nose.

"I just…..from the bottom of my heart want to thank you dad…..If you told me a year ago that my siblings and I would this blessed I would have laughed at you…..What I'm trying to say is that thank you….and I love you dad….." That got Fitz choked up and he stood up and hugged his boy.

"All the hard work I do is for you guys and I will always be here for you, Karen and Teddy. Your stuck with me kid." Fitz whipped his forming tears and hugged Jerry again. Later on that night after all the kids were put to sleep, Fitz joined Olivia on the couch with two glasses of wine. Together they shared a quiet moment and the great wine.

"I love you, Olivia."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I was on a mission trip for spring break and was very busy and tired, so I had no energy to update. Now I'm back at school and found some time to update.

Olivia was lost for words. Here was Fitz proclaiming his love to her. She knew she was in love with this man a long time ago, but didn't accept it because of Edison. Olivia's shocked expression scared Fitz so he started to ramble.

"I mean you don't have to say it back, yet. I know it's a lot and I just want you….." Before Fitz could say anything else, Olivia kissed him. She kissed him with such force it almost knocked the wind out of him. They kissed for a while and Fitz loved seeing this take charge side of Olivia. When their kiss ended, Olivia smiled at her man.

His blue eyes were sparkling and bright.

"I love you too….I'm in love with you too…."

"You make me so happy." Fitz smiled at the love of his life. And to this that he almost lost to that loser Edison Davis.

"Awww Fitz, you make me happy as well. I'm so glad God put you in my life and to think that we almost didn't find each other." Fitz held Olivia and sat on the couch.

"You know Livvie…..I really want to adopt those kids….Our kids….And I know it's a lot, but I want to adopt them with you. You are their mother and deserve to be walking this walk with me….." Fitz smiled and kissed her nose.

"Fitz…...I would be honored to adopt the kiddos with you…."

"I'll have Andrew draft up the papers and as soon as we get married we'll make the adoption legal." Fitz said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Trust me when I say I am going to make you Mrs. Grant real soon. I mean not that you have to take my last name….." There he goes rambling again.

"Fitz! Stop! I would love to take your last name?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think Olivia Carolyn Grant has a nice ring to it." Olivia smiled thinking of their bright future.

"Move in with me!?" Fitz all of a sudden bursted.

"What? Fitz, I don't think it's a good idea….."

"Why not? You basically live here and we are all happy when you are here!"

"I don't know…..Aren't we heading into this a little too fast…..?"

"Liv…..we just talked about marriage and you want to say moving in together is moving too fast? Help me out here because I am confused." Fitz was getting agitated and Olivia could tell.

"Okay, Fitz let's calm down and reassess this. We can talk about marriage and still take it slow."

"I need you here Livvie….The kids need you here…"

"Fitz…..babe…..I'm just not there yet…"

"What are you so afraid of? It's like you go all in and then pull back."

"Fitzgerald that is not fair!"

"Livvie….I just want us to be happy." He looked at Olivia with his glossy eyes. Olivia sighed and opened her arms to him. He can act all tough and badass lawyer, but really behind those walls is a kind, and caring man that wants to make everyone happy. Wanting to get away from the tension, Fitz decided to switch the subject.

"You know what I was thinking, Livvie?"

"What babe?"

"I think that we need to do a family photoshoots. It's sad how I don't have any of my kiddo pictures in my office and I don't have yours." Fitz gave Olivia a small smile.

"I think that's a great idea baby. I have a friend who can help with that. He's a really good photographer." Olivia suggested.

"Great! When is he free for us?"

"Oh Sully is always free for me. He owes me." Olivia laughs. So, they scheduled the photo shoot for the day after tomorrow.

The next morning after mass the family went shopping. Olivia really much of an outfit matcher, but more of color coordinating. Since it was the fall leading into winter they decided to do a fall photoshoot. The first store they went to was Vineyard vines. Fitz was a big fan of them and he wanted the children to have more of Vineyard Vines. There they got flannels, vest, button downs and more. Then the family headed to Lacoste, Ralph Lauren, Nike, Dolce and Gabbana, Louis Vuitton, Saint Laurent, Chanel and more. Olivia picked out all of the outfits for the children. Her and Karen were really happy to shop, but the boys were slightly annoyed. Fitz tried to stay neutral as possible, but he was never a person to care about Shopping.

Somehow in Ralph Lauren, Jerry ended up in a dress and they all had a hard laugh at that. After all of the shopping was done, Olivia had to stop by the groceries store to make dinner for her family. She thought Fitz and the children would wait in the car, but they decided to come in. Teddy was a little tired so he was in Fitz's hard hiding his head in Fitz's neck. Fitz rubbed the boy's back and calm him down for his nap later. Jerry loved to help Olivia shop for food because he loves learning to cook from her. It was one of the things they bonded over. Karen on the other hand could care less, as long as the food is good she doesn't care. It doesn't mean she won't help her prepare though.

Olivia smiled at the improvement they've made with the children. Sure Jerry still has some of his episodes of anger, but he is doing much better. Karen still has nightmares, but not often anymore. Olivia was zoned out, that she didn't see who was in front of her.

"Hello Olivia." Edison smiled.

"Hello Edison." Olivia said in a cold tone. The children remembering who Edison was stood protectively in front of her. Fitz instantly grew man. If Teddy wasn't in his arms he would have done something violent.

"Oh this seems nice. You dump me and play family with this white trash." Edison spat.

"Fitz is twice of a man you'll ever be! He is honorable, respectable, and above all I love him and our children. So, goodbye Edison." Olivia took the children's hands and pushed Edison to the side. Fitz was incredibly turned on by the way Olivia defended him and declared her love for him out loud. Olivia thought it was just best not talking about that thing they ran into. She often questioned herself on what she saw in that man. The family got home and Olivia made seasoned grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, and steamed veggies. For Teddy she made mashed potatoes and little pieces of chicken.

After dinner and the kids got settled into the rooms, Fitz and Olivia decided to destress. He had a glass of Bourbon and had wine for Olivia.

"Actually give me that bourbon. I need it after seeing Edison today." Fitz laughed and handed the buron to Olivia and he took the wine. He was a hard liquor guy, but enjoyed wine as well.

"You know sometimes I look back and wonder what in the hell I was thinking almost getting married to that man." Olivia sighed and leaned her head on Fitz shoulder.

"Hey, you know what? It's all in the past. Let's not talk about him and just focus on us okay?" He smiled and sipped his wine.

"You are too cute!" Olivia cupped Fitz face and laughed.

"Cute? You know what, since I am comfortable with my masculinity. I will take that compliment with pride." Fitz smiled at the love of his life.

"I love you, Bub!"

"I love you too, Bub." Fitz smiled

The next morning Olivia had all of children dressed and ready to go. Fitz had on jeans, a grey hoodie, with a flannel over it, and boots. Olivia had on leggings, an oversized cream sweater and boots as well. Jerry had light washed jeans, a flannel with a vest over it and he had on LL Bean boots. Karen was in a adorable skirt, a cute top, with a bow to color match her dress and boots as well. Teddy was adorable. He had on jeans, a white button down, and timberland boots. Sully came ten minutes later and Fitz took them to the place he picked out. But, he wanted Olivia to see their future. He built them a house and it was perfect.

When they reached the place, Olivia was amazed at the house. It was elegant and had a very homey feeling to it. It overlooked the whole city of Los Angeles. There were plenty of trees and the house was just perfect. She wondered who were the blessed owner who lived here. There were neighbors, but they were far apart that the family would be able to have their privacy. For a second she started to day dream of her, Fitz and the children living her.

"Isn't it a beauty?" Sully commented about the house.

"Yes, it definitely is! Fitz do you know the owners?" Olivia had a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes, it is. I'm actually looking at her." Fitz smiled. Olivia still not getting it was confused.

"What?"

"It's ours baby…...I bought the land…..Had the house built…I'm not saying we have to move in it now…..but it's ready whenever you are." Fitz smiled at her. Olivia didn't know what to say she just attack Fitz with a hug and a kiss.

"OMG THIS IS OUR HOUSE?" Karen screamed and ran around. Jerry came up to Fitz and patted him on the back.

"Nice! DAD! THIS IS LIT!" He took explored. Teddy sort of knew what was the excitement was about, so he too decided to squeal. Once the family got done exploring the house, the photoshoot got underway. The first ones were the children by the trees and grass. Then it was the whole family. There was one of Fitz and Olivia sitting down, and Jerry having his arms around them from behind. While Teddy on Olivia's lap and Karen on Fitz's lap. There was one photo the family playing with the leaves that Sully brought with him.

The family did several different poses and then it was on to Olivia and Fitz. Sully wanted this shot to be perfect. He had Fitz leaning against the tree and Olivia tucked to his side. While both of their heads were touching. There was one of Fitz sitting down with one of his knees up and Olivia hugging him from behind. Then there was one shot of them kissing, Fitz hugging Olivia from behind while she's laughing, and the last one where their hands were conjoined and Fitz was kissing her neck. Olivia and Fitz both took seperate picture with the children. Overall today was a good day and the family grew closer. When they arrived home there was Big Jerry, Alice, Cece and Will waiting for them for dinner. All was good for now.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi guys! I'm back for a little! I had some free time so I figured why not! I hope you enjoy this update! Soooo happy that the Holidays are coming up!

Olivia, Fitz, and the children grew closer everyday that passed. It was now the end of November and they were due to move in two days and then head to Buffalo to spend Thanksgiving with Olivia's family. The children were really excited for that since they've never been to Niagara falls and it meant spending quality time with Fitz and Olivia, their "mom and dad". Lately, Fitz and Olivia have been busy with the cases they were currently working on. So, the children were rather with Mayba or Fitz's parents. It was Thursday night and Jerry had wanted to work in some handling skills with Fitz, but he's been so busy. So he finally went up to Fitz's study and went to ask him.

"Hey dad….." Fitz barely looked up from his paperwork and said hello to Jerry.

"So…..I was wondering…..You know since I made the team I wanted to work on my handles so I can start…"

"That sounds great buddy….I'm really swamped right now." Fitz said not looking up again.

"Yeah….I know, but you've been so busy and I just wanted some time with you on the ice you know." Jerry smiled trying to get Fitz's attention.

"Maybe some other time okay, this case is really important." Fitz responded reading through his paperwork.

Jerry just stared at Fitz in shock. Since Fitz was met with silence he looked up and saw a hurt Jerry.

"Jerry….look how ab….." Before Fitz could finish his sentence Jerry was too upset.

"Forget it….I don't even know why I asked." Jerry stated and stormed away.

"Jerry! I'M SORRY!" Fitz sighed and took off his reading glasses. He messed up, but this case was so important to him. He figured he'll make it up to Jerry later. What Fitz doesn't realize this just confirms all of Jerry fears of Fitz and Olivia not having enough time with him and his siblings. That they wouldn't want them after a while.

It hurt Jerry a lot that Fitz wouldn't even take time to look up from his paperwork to him. Soon Olivia called for dinner and Jerry put in his headphones and decided to everyone out. Music was his escape. Music helped him deal with whatever was bothering him. When Olivia called for dinner again and it was only Karen that came down she knew something was wrong. Fitz was busy so she'll bring him up a plate, but Jerry didn't show up. Olivia lightly knocked on Jerry's door and no answer. She knocked again and decided to head in and she saw the boy having his air pods in. She instantly knew something was bothering Jerry. So, Olivia shook him lightly and Jerry opened his eyes.

"Jerry….Are you okay…..?"

"I'm fine." Jerry murmured.

"No, you are not fine…..What's the matter tell your mamma." Olivia gave Jerry a warm smile.

"I don't know mom…...I went into dads study…..Because you guys have been working a lot lately…..I just wanted to spend some time with him…..I tried to be really nice about it….I promise…..But…..He didn't even look up from his paperwork…I don't even know why I tried….I knew he would be too busy for us….." Jerry wiped a tear that came out of his eyes. He tried to be strong, but he was allowed to be vulnerable as well! Olivia took him into her arms and held the crying boy. Damn it Fitz she thought. This was not okay and she's going to storm a=into that stupid after the kid were fed. She convinced Jerry to have some dinner and head downstairs. After they were done having dinner the children got to their rooms. Olivia cleaned up and stormed into Fitz's study.

"FITZGERALD THOMAS GRANT THE THIRD! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND? That boy was trying to reach out to you and YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE HIM THE TIME OF DAY TO EVEN LOOK UP AT HIM? Do you need to have your head examined? Last time I checked you promised the kids to never have work interfere with your time with them. All he wanted was to spend some time with you Fitz, how hard is it for you to understand." Olivia was so angry she was breathing heavy.

"I know…..I've been sitting here contemplating on how I can make it up to him…..I messed up I know…..I'm new at this and I didn't think….I'm so sorry…." Fitz hung his head in shame.

"You are a great man…..And even great men are allowed to mess up….Come here." Olivia held out her hand. Fitz walked into Olivia's waiting arms and just held her. She knew how much of a perfect dad he wanted to be for them, but things like this she did not tolerate.

"Fitz….I know this case is stressing you out….But taking thirty mintues with your son isn't going to lose you the case….."

"I know Livvie….I guess just got carried away…..How is he? Is he upset ...?"

'You could say that….." Olivia didn't want to hurt his feelings more.

"I'm going to go speak to him…..Make sure this doesn't happen again...I would die for those kids….."

"I know Fitz...I know…." Olivia held his face and kissed him. They had their little make out session and Olivia headed to the bedroom to catch up on some shows she fell behind on. Fitz finally walked over to Jerry's room and knocked. Jerry answered and Fitz walked in.

"Jerry…...Before you say anything let me get this point across...please...I am so sorry….I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…..Nothing means more to me then Olivia and you guys…..You guys are my world and I am so sorry I was too caught up….I didn't mean it….I promise from this day forward if you feel like I am too busy and want to spend time with me tell me okay? The last thing I want you to think is that I don't have time for you guys…..I love you son….."

"I love you too dad…..Apology accepted…." Jerry hugged Fitz and squeezed tight.

"I'll tell you what….Tomorrow after school we'll go to the ice rink and shoot around….Just us two!" Fitz looked at his boy.

"You mean it?"

"It's a done deal. I'm picking you up from school and we are going." Fitz hugged Jerry again and bid him goodnight. Then he walked into his bedroom to find Olivia asleep. She was so beautiful. He was a lucky man.

Fitz went to shower and when he came out Olivia was up. She smiled at him and he went over to her. Most of their stuff was packed up ready for the move, so Fitz went over to kiss Olivia and went to grab a pair of boxers. When he came back just in his boxers Olivia smirked. She grabbed his neck and kissed him.

"Hmmmm….." Olivia said playing with Fitz's hair.

"You sir need a haircut. it's getting a little long."

"I know! I'll get it done tomorrow."

"How did your talk go?"Olviia asked.

"It went great we are going to ice skate tomorrow, just us guys." Fitz laughed. They walked a little bit more and headed to bed.

Friday was a long day and after Fitz and Jerry hit the ice they were really tired. When they got home they both took naps. When the boys woke up they helped Olivia pack up the last of their stuff and the movers would be here tomorrow. Everything was packaged up and so Olivia and Fitz decided to build tents and they all slept outside. Perfect end to the week. In the morning the movers came and got everything. The family drove over to their new home and it was beautiful. It was all decorated and ready to go.

The kids ran up to their rooms and were so happy. Karen's room was painted light pink with a Sleeping Beauty themed because it was her favorite princess. Jerry's room was sports themed, but mainly hockey and he loved it. For Teddy's nursery was adorable. It had stars, moons, and planets hanging off of the sealing. The room was painted light blue and he was so happy. Olivia almost fainted when she saw the master bedroom and was so impressed. The closet was so big and their bedroom was huge. It was a dream come true. There was the viewing room, the drawing room, and more. Downstairs there was a bigger game room, theater room, mini bar, and a big wine cellar for Olivia.

"Fitz…..You didn't have to...This is too much…..I'm going to cry…..I love you so much…."

"I love you so much….I would do anything for you guys." Fitz kissed his girl and they continued to explore the house. He had an indoor and outdoor pool and hottub installed. He wanted the best for his family. Soon his parents, William and his family, and Cece and her family were over to help unpack and bring the family food. They were all in awe of the house and loved all of the time and detail Fitz put into it. Everyone got to work and by the end of the night all of the unpacking was done and they were all moved in.

After dinner Fitz started a fire by the pit and everyone was sitting around it. He looked over to Karen and winked at her.

"Mommy…..can you make me a smore?" Karen tugged on Olivia's hand.

"Sure love." Olivia smiled and got up with Karen. Soon Jerry and Teddy came over and stood next to Olivia.

"Hey mom! That's such a pretty necklace!"

"Thank you honey, your dad gave it to me!"

"Really? Does it hold anything inside?"

"Hmmm that's a good question….I'm not too sure."

"Well why don't you find out!" Jerry and Karen both said with a "Yeaaaa" from Teddy. Olivia started to examine the locket and soon she opened it and there was a ring. It was probably the most beautiful ring she's ever seen. It was a diamond ring band with a heart shaped rose gold diamond. Fitz knows how much she loves rose gold.

"Hey mom...Turn around." Jerry smiled and there was Fitz on one knee.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope…..How do I even start without crying. I love you so so much and you mean the world to me." At this point Fitz started to cry.

"Before meeting you, I thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my life and I was okay with that. But, when you stormed into my life…..That all changed….I love how smart you are, I love how patient you are, I love how you smile, I love how you can make me feel better by smiling at me…..You love me at my best and you love me at my worst….And for that Livvie I still cannot comprehend…..You are the perfect mother to our children….I'd be lost without you….Will you marry me?"

"Yes…" Olivia wiped Fitz tears and kissed Fitz. He got up put the ring on her finger and hugged her tightly.

"I have something for you." Fitz whispered. He directed his attention to the outdoor screen that came out. Soon Halo by Beyonce started to play. It was a video of Olivia at the beach playing with the water and laughing, then it went to several videos of Fitz and Olivia, then them as a family, and more videos focused on Olivia. Olivia cried throughout the whole video because it was so beautiful and thoughtful. She loved his man so much.

"All this time I had the ring with me…."

"Yes, because from the moment I saw you...You were mine and I was yours….."


End file.
